Lasting Love
by Dotaku06
Summary: This story takes places 5 years after Fast Love. Weiss Schnee and Ruby Rose are now out of school and have full time jobs. They have also been enjoying married life together. However as much as they love their lives they start to feel like something is missing. Could it be...kids and are they ready for that?
1. Chapter 1

Well I guess more of you wanted to see a sequel first so here it is :D I am not sure how long this one will go on for but I hope you guys enjoy it. :) Without further stalling here is the first chapter of Lasting Love :D

Chapter 1 -

(5 years after the end of Fast Love)

Ruby's POV -

"Sir do you have any idea how fast you were going?" I ask the fairly timid looking teenager in the driver seat.

"Um I'm sure...25 at the most?" he responds apparently finding it hard to maintain eye contact and nervously fidgeting.

"Actually you were going 50 in a school zone, can I see your license and proof of insurance?" I ask and he hands it to me. "I'll be right back." I head back to my car and run it through the computer. Everything appears legit. I fill out a speeding ticket and head back to the car handing it to the kid.

"Aw come on do you really have to give me a ticket?" he asks slightly annoyed but still to timid to look me directly in the eye.

"Yes I do, it is incredibly irresponsible to speed anywhere but especially in a school zone." I say and he takes the ticket."What if a kid just walked out in front of your car?" I ask and he doesn't seem to have a response. "At the speed you were going you likely wouldn't be able to stop in time and you would have ran them over." Now he actually looks kind of guilty.

"Yes officer, it won't happen again." he says sticking the ticket in his glove box.

"It better not, have a nice day and drive safely." I say giving him the okay to drive off. I normally would've let it slide since he didn't have any prior traffic offenses but a school zone is the last place anyone should be speeding. Sadly I seem to pull more people over here than anywhere else. Suddenly my phone starts ringing. "Hello?" I ask answering the phone.

"Hey Ruby." I hear Weiss answer. She must have gotten off work early today.

"Hey Weissy, whats up?" I ask curious as to why she would call me during work since she rarely does.

"Well since today is a pretty big day, I was wondering if when you get off duty you wanted to go out tonight?" she asks and I raise my eyebrow wondering what she means.

"Yeah sure sounds like fun, I'm off in a few hours." I respond trying to sound cheerful.

"Great I'll get everything ready." She says happily. "Well I'll let you get back to work, I love you."

"I love you too, bye bye." I say hanging up. I start looking through my phones calendar to find out what she could've meant by big day. Finally I come across today's date and see that it's...our anniversary. How in the hell could I forget that!? I must've just been so busy with work it slipped my mind...but that's no excuse! I don't have a present for her either, man am I in trouble. I let out a big sigh and tell myself to calm down. I will just have to rush and grab her something as soon as I get off duty and then head straight home for our date.

Once I'm off duty I head straight for the nearest jewelry store.

"Hello ma'am may I help you with something?" the girl standing behind the register asks smiling.

"Yes um..I am sort of embarrassed to admit this but it's my fifth anniversary today and I completely forgot to buy my wife a gift." she kinda looks at me a bit weird but I don't think it was hateful just surprised so I let it slide.

"Well um does your wife have any preferences?" she asks.

"She really likes necklaces and loves the color blue." I respond trying to speed this up but also not wanting to buy something crappy.

"Well we do have this." she pulls out a silver necklace with a heart shaped blue sapphire surrounded by tiny white sapphires. It was very pretty and I was sure Weiss would love it.

"That's perfect I'll take it." I say thankful that it didn't take to long to find something good.

"Excellent, would you like it gift wrapped?" she asks.

"Yes please." I respond and she nods. After she wraps it in a nice box, she wrings it up. It was...pretty pricey but I can afford it and it is a special occasion. Besides Weiss deserves the best. I pay for the necklace and immediately head home. Once I get home I rush upstairs to get ready only to run into Weiss who was in the middle of getting dressed.

"Oh hey Ruby you should probably hop in the shower now, I made dinner reservations at Ren and Nora's restaurant." she says slipping into a dress skirt. I nervously hide the present behind my back and begin edging to the bathroom.

"Oh really that sounds great, I'll be out in a flash." I say nervously. Luckily Weiss doesn't seem to notice and she starts laying out an outfit for me. She always picks my clothes whenever we got out on fancier dates since I have no fashion sense.

"Just try to hurry because we need to be there in an hour." she says looking through the closet.

"You got it Weissy." I say retreating into the bathroom and breathing a sigh of relief as I hide the present in a bottom drawer. I strip out of my uniform and hop into the shower.

Today has been kind of stressful but tonight should more than make up for it I love going out with my Weissy. As soon as I am sufficiently clean I hop out drying myself off with a nearby towel and blow drying my hair. I step out of the bathroom not bothering to put a towel around myself. Me and Weiss aren't exactly super modest anymore when it comes to nudity at least around each other. I slip into the outfit she laid out for me and I hear her come into the room right as I finish putting it on.

"As usual you look beautiful." she says smiling and walking over to me putting her arms around my neck.

"and as usual your way more beautiful." I say wrapping my arms around her waist. She kisses me and I kiss her back. Eventually she pulls away and grabs her purse.

"Well we better get going there will be plenty of time for...fun after dinner." she says winking and walking out of the bedroom. She is so.. alluring I almost forget to grab her present. I run into the bathroom grabbing it and sticking it in my pocket before running out after her.

Once we get to the restaurant we are immediately greeted by a loud bubbly voice that could only belong to Nora.

"Hey there love birds!" she shouts at us and waving us ahead of the line of people waiting to get in. Perks of knowing the owners I guess. "Happy anniversary you two!"

"Thanks Nora and I really appreciate you giving us reservations on such short notice, we know how busy you guys get." Weiss says flash one of her beautiful smiles.

"Don't even mention it I couldn't turn you down on your anniversary, what kind of friend would that make me?" she asks rhetorically and motions for us to follow her to our table. She seats us at a table next to window which I like because moonlight is beating right down on top of us. We order our food and Nora runs back to the kitchen to tell her Ren the head chef what we want. I am glad those two finally got married it took them long enough.

"So how was work?" I ask trying to start some small talk.

"It was exhausting actually, two kids got into a fight right outside my class and I had to break it up." she says leaning against the table.

"Sorry to hear that, are you okay?" I ask.

"Yeah I'm fine it was about the wimpiest fight ever so there was no danger of me taking a stray punch." she says. "Why do you ask?"

"Just wanted to know if I had to beat up any teenagers." I respond and lean back in my chair. This earns a giggle from Weiss and I can't help but smile. Eventually our food gets here and we dig in. Once we finish eating we try to pay the bill but Nora refuses to let us telling us that it's on the house. We thank Nora one last time and she gets Ren to come out of the kitchen for a moment so we could thank him too. Then we head home in our car. It is a White car with red trim. We got it because we decided we couldn't go everywhere on White Rose and since I'm in my patrol car for work the poor old girl doesn't get as much use as she used to. When we get home Weiss gives me that 'are you ready?' look and leads me up stairs. Before we reach the bed though I stop her as much as I would love to get to the main attraction I almost forgot her gift.

"Whats wrong?" she asks. "You not in the mood or something?"

"NO!" I shout blushing slightly when she laughs slightly at my responds. "Um I'm perfectly in the mood I just wanted to give you something first." I hand her the box and she looks surprised. Then the look of surprised is replaced with a look of happiness. She opens the box to revel the necklace and she audibly gasps.

"Ruby it's beautiful." she says lifting it up to get a better look.

"Well I figured my beautiful wife deserved a beautiful gift." I say smiling at her. She responds by kissing me and pulling me back onto the bed. She eventually breaks the kiss and looks up at me with a kind of sad look.

"I just feel bad because I didn't get you anything." she says with a tinge of guilt in her voice.

"I don't need anything just being here with you is enough" I say looking down at her with a reassuring smile. "and besides I'm pretty sure I am about to get my gift right now."

"In that case I guess you'd better come and get it." she says with a smirk and I did.

Weiss' POV -

Dang Ruby sure didn't go easy on me last night. I may run things around here during the day but as much as I hate to admit it...she really runs things at night. I walk down stairs to start cooking breakfast I don't have any work to do today but Ruby does so I should at least make sure she gets plenty to eat. As I am cooking I hear a tired yawn and footsteps coming down the stairs. A few seconds later my adorable wife comes strolling into the kitchen.

"Sleep well?" I ask half sarcastically. She responds with a light chuckle.

"You know I didn't." she says back forcing a small laugh out of me. She sits down at the table and once the food is done I sit it down in front of her. "So any plans today?" she asks.

"Actually yeah I was planning to visit Pyrrha, I figured I could lend her a hand with those kids of hers." I say sitting at the table with my own food.

"I still can't believe she pumped out 4 babies, I don't think I could handle that." she says jokingly.

"Yeah well I'm more shocked that Jaune was man enough to put a bun in her oven 4 times." I say back jokingly and we both have a good laugh. We sit there in silence for a little while we eat our breakfast.

"Have you ever um..given that any thought?" she asks kind of nervously.

"Given what any thought." I ask wondering why she is suddenly nervous.

"You know...us having kids?" she asks this time more specific. Honestly I am a bit taken back by her question...of course I have thought of it but I'm not sure if we are ready for that.

"Um...sometimes I think about it." I respond.

"Yeah me too.." she says back and with that the conversation just sort of ends. She finishes eating and heads up stairs to get ready for work. About forty minutes later she comes back down fully dressed in her uniform. I give her a good bye kiss and send her on her way. Once she is gone I get myself cleaned up and dressed. Once I am ready I grab my purse and head for Pyrrha and Jaunes place.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter - 2

"Aundy Veiss!" Loran yells as she runs up to me hugging my leg. She is the second oldest at a little over 3 and the only girl out of all the Arc children. She had strawberry blonde hair that actually looked kind of orange and green eyes.

"Hey there Loran, where is your mother?" I ask picking her up and she points to the kitchen. Sure enough there is Pyrrha standing at the counter trying to make lunch while her sons are as usual not giving her any peace. The oldest at a little over 4 Kokkin, who has fire red hair and blue eyes, is running around the kitchen being loud. The youngest boy at only a year JJ or Jaune Jr who basically looks like a miniature version of his father is crying while his mother, who is still trying to cook mind you, tries to soothe him. The second youngest boy at only 2 and a half Rouge was as usual sticking to his mother like glue, he has red hair as well but with green eyes more like his mother, he is a bit of a mommas boy.

"Thank goodness your here." Pyrrha says looking honestly pretty exhausted.

"Sorry I would've been here earlier but I didn't get up until Ruby had to it was...a late night" I say nervously scratching my cheek.

"Don't worry about it I'm just glad your here now." she says.

"Tell you what why don't you go lay down for a bit and I will take them off your hands completely for a few hours." I say smiling.

"Oh no I just asked you to help I couldn't ask you to take over." she says waving her hands in front of her face.

"Oh don't worry about it I don't get to spend much time with them anyway, so you just go lay down and I'm not taking no for an answer." I say adamantly.

"Well...if your sure, I could really use the rest." she says still kind of unsure.

"I'm sure now go." I say pointing to the stairs.

"Alright..thanks Weiss it means a lot." she says hugging me before walking upstairs. I of course have to stop Rouge from following her.

"Sorry mommas boy you'll just have to spend some quality time with Auntie Weiss" I say before sitting him at the table. "and you Kokkin, sit down before I stick you in time out."

"Can I helb you make wunch Aundy Veiss?" Loran asks smiling up at me sweetly.

"Of course you can." I answer smiling back down at her. She follows me over to the counter so I can finish making the spaghetti that Pyrrha started. She mostly just hands me stuff when I ask for it but it is still helpful and besides she makes an adorable helper. At the same time she is talking to JJ which seems to have calmed him down, she is a really good big sister. Once I am done cooking I sit the food down in front of all the kids. I gave a JJ a considerably smaller portion and tried my best to cut the noodles into smaller pieces for him. I mostly let him eat on his own only helping when he had trouble.

"Wheres Aundy Rupy?" Loran asks.

"Auntie Ruby had to work today, she has to stop all the bad guys from doing bad things." I respond only looking away from JJ for a second.

"Auntie Ruby sure is cool." Kokkin says having already made a mess of himself.

"Yes she is." I say reaching across the table and wiping his face off.

"Do you love Aundy Rupy?" Loran asks. She is at that age where she asks questions all the time.

"Yes I do very much." I reply honestly.

"How come mommy and daddy are a boy and girl but Aundy Weiss and Aundy Rupy are both girls." she asks tilting her head in that cute way she does when she is really curious. I figured that question would come up at some point.

"Well because two girls can love each other just as much as a boy and girl can." I respond trying to keep it simple. She seems to accept this answer and goes back to eating. I begin thinking about Ruby said this morning, about us having kids. Honestly every time I think about I wonder how we would go about it and whether or not we are ready for that big of a step. I mean having kids changes everything and I like mine and Ruby's life together exactly as it is...then again every time I look at Loran and even the rest of Jaune and Pyrrhas kids I start to wonder if it would be that bad of a change.

Ruby's POV -

It's been an honestly pretty quite day so far. No major crimes being committed and all I have really had to do were a few routine traffic stops. I'm not really complaining since it means I have been able to take it fairly easy today. Then all of a sudden I see two kids wondering around. One is a boy who looks to be about 10 and the other is a girl who looks about 6. The boy is looking around like he is lost and the girl looks as if she is very upset. They must be brother and sister. I pull up next to them before hopping out to talk to them trying my best not to scare them. "Hey there" I say walking up to them before kneeling down to be eye level with the boy. "my name is Ruby and I'm a police officer, are you lost?" The girls hides behind her brother and he just looks pretty ashamed.

"K-Kinda.."he says not wanting to make eye contact with me.

"Hey no need to be embarrassed even grown ups get lost sometimes" I say trying to cheer him up "besides you've done a good job looking out for your sister."

"Well yeah I have to I am the big brother after all." He says looking as though a bit of his pride has been restored.

"A pretty good one too from the looks of it." I say smiling. "Now if you could tell me your first and last name I can find out where your house is for you."

"My name is Brun Pitre" he says and I walk back over to my car to look up the last name in the database. There house is only a couple of blocks away they must have wandered off and couldn't find there way back.

"Alright you two you can just hop in the back of my police car and I'll take you home." I shout over to them. The girl still looks a bit nervous. "Don't worry Police are here to protect you and besides you have your brave big brother with you." I say in an attempt to calm her down.

"Come on Maron the nice lady isn't gonna hurt us." he says gently pulling her over to the car. I open the back door for them and they hop in. I walk back to the front getting into my seat and driving off toward the house. I look into my rear view mirror and see that the little girl is still clinging to her big brother and he is patting her on the head to calm her. It is really sweet and kind of reminds me of how Yang would look out for me when we were kids. Once we reach their house I walk them up to the front door and ring the doorbell. A very frazzled and frightened looking mother answers the door.

"There you two are!" she shouts and kneels down hugging them. The poor woman looks like she was scared to death. She is crying a little , the girl is crying a lot, and the boy looks like he is trying not to cry. "Don't you ever wander off like that again!"

"I found these two wandering around a couple blocks from here." I say and she jumps up hugging me.

"Thank you so much officer." she says before pulling back probably remembering that she was hugging a policewoman. Not that I minded. "I don't know how they wandered off I only left them along for a minute to go get something out of the kitchen and when I came back I couldn't find them, I tried calling the police and asking neighbors if they'd seen them but I hadn't heard anything till now.

"It's no problem ma'am just try to keep a better eye on them from now on" I say trying not to sound mean as I think this woman has been punished enough. "and you don't go worrying your momma like that again."

"I won't miss police lady." he says sniffling.

"Good you all have a nice day." I say and I start walking off. Suddenly the little girls runs and hugs my leg.

"Thank you for helping me find my mommy." she says actually speaking to me. I couldn't help but smile at how adorable she was.

"Your welcome young lady." I say and she runs back to her mom. I wave bye to all of them and get back in my car driving off. That encounter made me start to think about my conversation with Weiss this morning. Yeah having kids is tough, it comes with a lot of challenges and sometimes bad stuff can even happen but...I don't know I feel like it would great to be a momma.

(6 hours later)

I pull up to the house really glad to finally be off work. I walk inside and see Weiss sitting on the couch watching a movie. To tired to even change out of my uniform I plop down on the couch right next to her.

"Welcome home." she says cuddling into me.

"Thanks Weissy." I say putting an arm around her as she lays her head on my shoulder. We just kinda sit there in silence for a while.

"You hungry?" she asks.

"Starving." I answer honestly.

"Alrighty just give me a few minutes." she says kissing my cheek and hopping off the couch, heading into the kitchen. I am so lucky to have her, shes way to good to me. A little bit later she comes out with a bowl of chicken noodle soup handing it to.

"Thanks a ton, I really appreciate it." I say and I start eating.

"Don't mention it I know how tired you are when you run extra long shifts." she says sitting back down.

"So how was your day." I say after swallowing.

"Pretty good actually, I had fun hanging out with the kids." she says smiling.

"Good to hear it, how was my favorite?" I ask already about halfway done with my soup.

"Loran was a perfect angel as usual." she says.

"Hey Weiss?" I ask actually kind of nervous.

"What is it?" she asks looking over at me.

"What would you say if...?" I start finding it kind of hard to get the words out.

"If what?" she asks back.

"If...I said I wanted to have a baby?" I ask. At first she just kinda stares at me but then she looks down at her lap.

"I...I would say..so do I." she says without looking up.


	3. Chapter 3

Hope you enjoy the newest chapter. :) It's kind of a short one, but I consider it to be a sort of setup chapter XD oh and just a heads up, from this point forward, there will be a quite a few time jumps, ranging from a few hours, to a few months, to a few years XD So just stick with me :)

Chapter 3 -

"You want me to what now?" Jaune asks, looking perplexed. Pyrrha, sitting next to him, just looks kind of surprised.

"We want you to...help us get pregnant," I say, kind of embarrassed especially at my...poor choice of words.

"Simply by donating the...materials needed of course," Weiss thankfully clarifies.

"Why me though?" he asks. It is a pretty legit question.

"Well, Weiss and I discussed it for awhile and.." I start to say. but Weiss interjects.

"and as much as it pains me to admit it… you're a great guy," she says, clearly embarrassed. "Your smart, resourceful, hard working, determined, and a good father."

"What Weiss said," I say. "We just trust your genes better than some guy we have never met, not to mention it would be easier and cheaper than going to a… sperm bank."

"Well..." he rubs his neck and turns to Pyrrha. "What do you think honey?" he asks her.

"Well, they are our friends, and it seems like they really want this so, I say go for it," she says, smiling at us.

"In that case, I'd be honored. Besides, what kind of friend would I be if I said no?" he asks rhetorically, flashing a grin.

"So, um, who is going to be… using the materials," Pyrrha asks, looking between the two of us.

"Well, we discussed it for awhile and… I am going to have the baby," I say proudly.

"If we have another baby later, I will of course carry that one, but Ruby insisted on carrying this one," Weiss says almost defensively.

"Well, we promise to support you guys the whole way," Jaune says, putting an arm around Pyrrha.

"Thanks, you guys. It really means a lot," I say, smiling at them.

"Have you told Yang?" Pyrrha asks.

"No, not yet… we were kind of waiting to see if Jaune was okay with this before we started spreading the word around, and besides, it might be kind of a touchy subject for her," I respond sheepishly.

"That's true… I wonder how she'll react?" Jaune says.

"You know how she might object at first, but I'm sure she'll still be really excited to be an aunt," I say hopeful.

(2 Hours Later)

"You want to what!?" Yang asks, with a mixture of surprise and confusion.

"We want to have a baby," I say again. "What's so hard to understand?"

"Yeah, I get that, but how… would that work?" she says, making a lewd scissoring gesture with her hands. For the first time in awhile, I feel a rush of heat go to my face. Only Yang could manage to make me blush over something I haven't blushed over in years.

"We have a donor you big dummy!" I shout. "Jaune already agreed to… supply the materials."

"Pyrrha's okay with that?" she asks.

"Why wouldn't she be?" Weiss asks.

"I'm surprised that you are, I mean it'd be really awkward for Jaune to be sleeping with one of you," she says, but this time with a big smirk on her face.

"Shut up!" Weiss shouts this time. "You know that's not how it works!"

"Yeah, I know, I just wanted to see your reactions," she says, putting her hands behind her head.

"Yeah, yeah, so what do you think?" I ask, trying to change the subject.

"Well, who is having the baby?" she asks, leaning forward.

"We agreed that I would have it," I say.

"Well… I think that's great!" she shouts, jumping over and hugging me. "You would look so adorable pregnant!"

"So you're not worried at all?" I ask, gasping for air.

"Of course I am, this is a huge step you guys are taking! I am just overwhelmed by the adorable image of my baby sister with a baby bump," Yang says, hugging me even tighter.

"Okay, okay, knock it off before you kill her," Weiss says, and tries, in vain, to rip Yang off of me. Eventually, Yang lets go, reluctantly, and I take a huge breath of sweet air.

"Seriously though, are you guys sure you're ready for this?" she asks, looking a bit more stone faced.

"About as ready as we will ever be," I say, and Weiss nods in agreement.

"I just want you to be sure before you go any further," Yang says in her big sister lecture voice. "This will change both of your lives forever, you won't just be looking after yourselves anymore."

"We know, we discussed all this for hours last night, we are as sure as we can be that we're ready for this," I say.

"I wouldn't have let it come this far if I thought we couldn't handle it," Weiss says sternly.

"That's true I suppose," Yang says, leaning back on the couch. "As whipped as you are by my little sister, this is something I can't see you backing down on."

"I- I am not whipped!" Weiss shouts in protest.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say princess," Yang says waving her off. "Anyway, if you guys are totally sure about this, I will support you however I can."

"Thanks, sis, It means a lot," I say, smiling at her.

"Don't mention it, just promise me one thing," she says.

"What is that?" I ask.

"That I get to babysit all the time!" she shouts, pulling me into another deadly hug.

"Okay, okay, we promise, just stop trying to kill Ruby!" Weiss shouts. After about another few minutes of gasping for air and shouting, everyone calms down, and Yang gets up to stretch.

"So anyway, um… how have you been?" Weiss asks, sounding concerned.

"Fine, why do you ask?" Yang says, kind of avoiding the topic as usual.

"I know it has been over a year but… after what happened, we've been really worried about you," I say

"Rubes… I really don't want to talk about," she says, getting up and walking into the kitchen. I don't blame her, she was so devastated after what happened. Last year she ended up getting pregnant with Neptunes baby, they were going to get married and everything but...she miscarried. Neptune left like a coward and we haven't seen him since. Sun, who used to be good friends with him tried to track him down but couldn't. We all tried to be there for her but, until recently, she never wanted anyone around. My heart broke, watching her spiral into depression like that. She seems to have gotten a little better since then but… she'll never truly heal if she doesn't talk about it. After sticking around for about an hour to keep Yang company, we decide it is getting late and head home.

"Wel,l it looks like we are all set, except for talking to your sister of course," I say, tiredly collapsing onto the couch.

"I'm sure Winter will be pretty easy to deal with, she might give a big sister lecture like Yang, but she usually trusts my judgement," Weiss says, hanging her purse up and heading into the kitchen. I put my hands over my stomach, imagining what it will be like to have a living thing growing inside me. I am extremely anxious, but at the same time I'm excited. It will suck to have to be on light duty at work, not to mention the birth itself won't be too fun, but I'm sure it'll be an amazing experience.

(One Month Later)

This. Has been. The most stressful 5 minutes. Ever. Of all time. It has been about a month since I used Jaune's… "donation," and I decided to take a pregnancy test to see if it worked. I know it hasn't been that long, but it feels like I have been waiting for a century. Weiss is in the bedroom right now, waiting for me to tell her the results. The timer I set on my phone goes off and I take a deep breath. Two pink lines means pregnant, and one means I'm not. I slowly lift it up to look at it and see… two pink lines!

"Weiss, it worked!" I shout, happily running out of the bathroom and pouncing on Weiss. "It worked, we're gonna have a baby!"

"That's fantastic Ruby!" she shouts, hugging me.

"Just think, in a little less than nine months, we'll be mommies!" I say, laying my head in her chest hugging her tighter.

"That's still a little while away, and until then, there is gonna be a lot of preparation we have to do, but yes, that is a very exciting thought," she says, smiling and looking up at the ceiling.

"What should we name it?" I ask, looking up at her.

"Hmm… I'm not sure, but I was thinking if it's a girl, maybe Eis if it's a girl," she says, looking down at me. "I have always liked that name."

"Alright, agreed. But if it's a boy, I think we should call him Rubin." I say, almost like I'm bargaining.

"Alright then, it's a deal," Weiss says, giggling slightly.

"Weiss?" I ask, suddenly kind of anxious.

"Yes Ruby?" she asks, looking back up at the ceiling.

"Do you think we'll be good parents?" I ask nervously.

"Well… I'm not sure if I'm totally honest, I'm sure you will, at least, because you had a great dad." She says looking kind of sad. "I didn't exactly have the best example to learn from." I suddenly feel bad for asking.

"Don't worry, Weiss, I'm sure you will be amazing, you're nothing like your dad," I say, leaning up and kissing her cheek. "From what you've told me of your mom, she was amazing, so just use her as your example." A slight smile forms on her face.

"Thank you, Ruby, I needed that," she says, kissing me. We lay there, cuddling for a good while before we both finally fall asleep. I can't wait to meet my baby. I may be nervous, but nothing is going to stop me from being the best momma ever… well maybe second best.


	4. Thank You So Much

Honestly I didn't expect that much of a response...I honestly cried after reading all those responses. I promise that I didn't do this just for the attention...I was just in a really dark place last night and along with a host of other bad feelings I was really REALLY starting to doubt myself. I mean I didn't expect over night success on the whole Youtube things but I don't know I guess I thought I'd be bigger by now and it was really beginning to become discouraging.

As for my fanfiction well...negative reviews don't usually effect me NEARLY that much I promise it's just with all the negative feelings I already had going on (I have clinical depression too which doesn't help) it kinda pushed me to the point where I just said fuck it and took Lasting Love down. After having time to sleep on it and reading all of your...heart warming reviews I realize that was a STUPID mistake and put it back up. I am truly sorry and me being upset is no excuse for treating you guys like that.

Thank you all so much for the amazing support I mean it you have no idea what it all means to me. You guys are amazing and I couldn't ask for better readers and in some your guys' case viewers :) I promise to try my best to live up to your expectations. My personal hero's Monty Oum and Markiplier would be ashamed of me for my behavior I am sure but all I can do is move on from this stumble and work to make sure it never happens again. I will keep trying to improve and hopefully grow my audience on here and Youtube because I truly love doing both. :) Seriously once more from the bottom of my heart thank you so much for the support and kind words I love you guys. :')


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 -

(A Few Weeks Later)

Weiss's POV -

We decided to take a plane to visit Ruby's father. For one we haven't seen him in awhile and it would give us the perfect opportunity to break the news of the pregnancy to him. Yang decided to join us mostly because Ruby begged her to. She really needed to get out of her apartment and seeing her dad might do her some good. She hasn't seen him since the miscarriage. When Taiyang heard about Neptune leaving I would swear that he wanted to seriously kill him. Unfortunately since no one knows where Neptune is he never got the chance. Blake and Sun also decided to come. Blake wanted to keep Yang company and Sun couldn't be away from Blake for to long. Once our plane lands and we are aloud to unboard we walk into the terminal to see Taiyang waiting for us. Ruby and Yang immediately run up to him and he wraps them both in a big bear hug.

"I missed you so much!" Ruby exclaims hugging him back really tightly.

"I'm so happy to see you!" Yang yells hugging him even tighter. So tight that any other man would've suffocated.

"I missed you too girls." He says smiling and laughing a bit. "Hey there Weiss how have you been?"

"I've been great sir." I say smiling at him. "Thanks in no small part to Ruby."

"Good to hear." he responds smiling back at me. "How about you sweetie?"

"I'm fine dad." Yang says brushing off the question.

"Alright, if you say so." He says and motions for us all to follow him. "Well good thing I brought my van oh and I have something important to tell you all at dinner tonight." We wondered what he meant by that but decided to just wait to find out. We all follow him out of the airport and to his van in the parking lot. We throw our bags in the back and hop in. Ruby and I sit in the middle. Yang sits up front with her dad. Blake and Sun sit in the way back. The entire ride there I was just growing more and more nervous about telling Ruby's father the news. Ruby was obviously just growing more excited. I must've been pretty obvious about my nervousness because Ruby just gently grabbed my hand and shot me the most adorable smile. She is the only one who can manage to calm me down no matter what is bothering me. I smile back at her and twine my fingers with hers.

Finally we reach their fathers home and , while not enormous, it is fairly large. We all grab our bags or more specifically we make Sun carry them all. He complained at first but one thank you kiss from Blake shut him up immediately. It's both adorable and sad how much power she has over him. Taiyang shows us all to our rooms jokingly noting that if anything happens at night to at least keep it down. I see where Yang gets her sense of humor from. Me and Ruby are putting our stuff away and discussing how and when we will tell her dad.

"I think we should do it at dinner so we can just let it come out naturally." That makes sense I guess.

"Yeah I suppose that works." I say hanging up the last of the outfits I brought with me.

"There is one other thing I would like to do while we are out here." Ruby says sitting on the edge of the bed.

"What would that be?" I ask walking into the bathroom so I can wash up for dinner.

"I want to visit my mom so we can tell her the news." Ruby says freezing me in place. "I'm sure she would really like to know."

"Y-Yeah that sounds like a great idea." I respond trying to sound enthusiastic. It's not like I have any problem with Ruby visiting her mothers grave...it just makes me think about my mom and how much I miss her. This is for Ruby though and it would be selfish of me not to go. I never met Ruby's mom but from the stories she has told me she was was an amazing woman. Managing to play super mom and be a hard working career woman at the same time. She was actually a police woman like Ruby, she was Ruby's inspiration...but she was killed in the line of duty during a hostage situation with some asshole gunmen. I really do wish I could've met her.

"Girls!" We hear Taiyang shout from down stairs. "Dinner is ready!"

We both head downstairs followed by Yang, Blake, and Sun. When we enter the kitchen and see Taiyang with some black haired woman standing near the table. I have no idea who this is and am wondering if this is the "surprise" he mentioned earlier. I was about to ask who this woman was when Yang speaks up.

"Mom?" Yang asks looking completely stunned. What does she mean "mom" I thought Summer was their mom...unless.

"Hello Yang...long time no see." the woman says taking a nervous step forward.

"Who are you?" Ruby asks looking almost as confused as me.

"I'm sure this is very confusing for you Ruby...I am Yang's biological mother I was with your father before...before he met Summer." the woman says trying to explain. "My name is Raven."

"Dad what is she doing here?" Yang asks through gritted teeth.

"Well..she moved back to town a couple weeks ago...when she contacted me asking to talk I was furious at first but...I decided to give her a chance and after talking it out...I forgave her." He says nervously trying not to set Yang off. He is her father after all, it must be easy for him to tell when she is pissed.

"You forgave her for running out on us when I was just a baby!?" Yang shouts at her father.

"Well dammit Yang I'm sorry but I didn't want to be angry for the rest of my life...and besides seeing her again brought back a lot of old memories...I decided I didn't want to be alone for the rest of my life either." He says making me feel sympathetic for him. Yang didn't seem to have a response to that, she just looked down at her feet.

"I don't expect you to forgive me." Raven speaks up again. "I'm truly sorry for everything I put you through Yang...I was just..so scared, me and your father were only 16 when we had you and...I didn't think I could be a good mother." She says obviously wanting to cry. "I know it's no excuse and I know I don't deserve a second chance...but I want to be a part of your life if...if you'll let me." Yang just stares at Raven with a mixture of anger and sadness.

"I think you should give her a chance sis." Ruby says putting a hand on Yangs shoulder. Honestly I think if anyone else had done that right now they would've walked away with a broken hand.

"Yang..please" Raven pleads.

"Your not my mom and never will be...Summer was my mom." Yang says running out the front door.

"Yang wait!" Blake and Ruby both shout running after her.

Ruby's POV -

Me and Blake were both running after Yang for awhile before we lost her.

"Where could she have gone?" Blake asks looking around frantically.

"I will go check the nearby woods where we used to play, you keep looking around the neighborhood." I say. She nods in confirmation and I run off for the woods. I looked for about a half hour. It was starting to get dark and of course it was starting to rain. Perfect timing mother nature. Suddenly I hear what sounds like a loud thumping and screaming. I run off toward the source of the sound to find Yang slamming her fists into a tree and sobbing.

"What are you doing Yang?" I ask walking up behind her slowly. She doesn't answer she just keeps punching the tree. Her hands look like there starting to bleed. The sight of it makes me want to cry. I have only seen her this upset one other time. I walk up to her and hug her from behind. "Please stop Yang." I say starting to sob myself. That seemed to do the trick because she stopped swinging her fists. She falls to her knees slowly and I fall with her. She starts crying uncontrollably. I just hug her tighter and cry silently along with her as the rain falls down on our heads. Eventually she stops crying and we walk up to the road sitting on a bench with a roof over it so we can wait for the rain to pass.

"Do you really think I should." She asks quietly all of a sudden.

"Yes I do...I know she hurt you and dad really bad...but she seems sincere and I can tell she really wants to be a part of your life...besides I believe everyone deserves a second chance." I respond honestly.

"...Okay." was all she said and I scooted closer putting an arm around her comfortingly. Yang is always there for me, like the great big sister she is, now it's my turn to be there for her.

About an hour later we are finally back at the house. Everyone comes running out to see us. Weiss scolds me for running off like that but hugs me tight. I hug her back and listen to my lecture with a smile. Blake and my dad were trying to make sure Yang was okay when Raven runs forward and hugs Yang shocking everyone especially Yang.

"I'm so glad your okay!" she shouts crying. "If you had run off because of me and something happened, I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

"You were worried about me...even after what I said?" Yang asks starting to tear up.

"Of course...I already knew I could never replace Summer..she was a far better woman than I could ever be" Raven says between sniffles. "but even still...I want to be a part of your life Yang...I want to try and be the mom I failed to be before...because I love you." That was all it took. Yang hugged her back and started crying again which made Raven start crying even harder.

"Lets give them some time alone." I say starting to coral everyone into the kitchen.

Later that night after everything got all sorted out we finally ate dinner. We decided to just order take out since the dinner that was cooked was ice cold at this point. Yang and Raven made plans to spend the day together tomorrow. Sun and Blake decided to just explore the town. As for Weiss and I well

"Weiss and I are going to visit Mom's grave tomorrow." I say chowing down.

"That's nice sweetie." Dad says with his mouth half full.

"Taiyang sweetie, swallow your food before you talk." Raven says giggling slightly. This causes everyone to laugh and him to blush, something I hadn't seen him do since Mom died. I am glad to see him happy again.

"We are kind of going for a..special reason." I say smiling and grabbing Weiss' hand under the table.

"What would that be?" Dad asks arching an eyebrow.

"Dad...I'm pregnant, Weiss and I are having a baby." I say. He looks excited but also confused. Me and Weiss fill him in on how we did it and he seems to get it.

"Well I'll be damned, I'm gonna be a grandpa." he says happily. "Congratulations you two."

"Thank you sir." Weiss says, relieved to see him react so well.

"Thanks Daddy." I say smiling brightly.

"So how far along are you?" he asks.

"Only a few weeks." I respond returning to eating.

"Well Weiss I am counting on you to let me know as soon as she goes into labor, I'll try my damnedest to be there." he says looking to Weiss.

"You can count on me sir." she says smiling.

(The Next Day)

We decided to just walk up to the grave site. It is only about a half hours walk away from the house on a nearby cliff side, just on the other side of the forest. Eventually we reach the site and I run up to Mom's tombstone.

"Hey Mom." I say kneeling down next to it. Weiss walks over kneeling with me. "I'd like you to meet my wife Weiss."

"Nice to meet you Ma'am." Weiss says smiling but with sad eyes. I hold her hand gently which seems to cheer her up a bit.

"We got married five years ago, sorry it took so long to visit." I say nervously scratching the back of my head. "I bet your surprised but yeah, turns out I'm into girls, who knew?" I ask sarcastically. "Oh and I have another surprise, we are having a baby!" I shout happily. "I've only been pregnant a few weeks but I promise once the baby is born we will bring it to visit...and that I will try my best to be even half the mom you were...to make you proud"

"I'm sure she is very proud of you Ruby." Weiss says twining our fingers and smiling at me.

"Thanks Weiss." I say wiping away the tears that started to form in my eyes.

"Well I guess we better get going or Dad will worry, you know how he is...bye Mom, I miss you." I say standing up and walking away with Weiss following behind. I turn and take one last look back. "It was good to talk."

(A Week later)

We were all waiting for our plane to start boarding. Weiss and I were just discussing baby stuff with Dad, to try and get some pointers. Yang was talking with her mom trying to squeeze in as much bonding time as they could before we had to leave. Blake and Sun were just listening to music together. Eventually they call our boarding group to get on the plane.

"It was great visiting Dad." I say as Yang and I wrap him in a big group hug.

"It's always wonderful to see you girls." he says hugging us back. He then walks over and hugs Weiss. "I'm also gonna miss my favorite Daughter-In-Law." Weiss hugs him back. "We'll be sure to visit as much as we can." Yang walks over and hugs her Mom.

"I know our initial meeting didn't...go over so well, but I am happy to have gotten to know you Yang..I'll miss you." Raven says hugging her back.

"I'll be back to visit, I promise." Yang says hugging her tighter before letting go. After we all said our goodbyes we boarded the plane. It really was an amazing visit. I never expected Yang's mom to show up but..I think she needed that, having a relationship with her Mom could really do her some good. Visiting Mom's grave sure did me some good...I used to visit all the time when me and Yang lived here but I hadn't been to her grave in a really long time. I guess I never really realized how much an effect that was having on me until now. Not to long after taking off I noticed a light weight on my shoulder. I turned to see Weiss asleep against me. I realized this years ago but she really is adorable when she sleeps, it blows me away every time. I smile and gently lay a kiss on her forehead. Eventually I am going to be a Mom myself. It seems like that revelation sinks in a bit more everyday but I know I'm ready. I had the best Mom in the world to use as an example and the best Wife in the world to support me when I need it.

(5 Months Later)

Weiss' POV -

"Ruby I know your excited to find out the gender of the baby but calm down we're not even at the hospital yet." I say trying to calm my wife who is bouncing in the passenger seat like a child on the way to an amusement park.

"I know I just can't help it!" she shouts happily. She is definitely starting to show. We had to go out and pick her up some maternity clothes since her normal ones don't fit comfortably anymore. "Weiss what do you hope it is?" she asks with her hands on her belly.

"Honestly...I don't really have a preference I'll love it just as much either way." I say straightforwardly.

"I will too..but I am kind of hoping for a boy." she says not looking up from her belly.

"Why is that?" I ask curiously.

"I don't really know...I guess I just like the idea of a baby boy." she says smiling warmly. She has this glow about her that I couldn't describe if I was asked to. Ever since she got pregnant she's been kind of different but in a good way. Not to say it doesn't have its downsides, her emotions for example can be a bit...eratic. The other night she asked me if I still thought she was pretty. When I hesitated for a second, because the question caught me off guard, she started crying and it took me an hour to calm her down.

Finally we reach the hospital and as soon as I park the car Ruby hops out. I lock up the car as fast as I can so I am able to catch up to her. We sign in at the front desk and before long a nurse shows us to the examination room where all the ultrasound equipment is already set up. Ruby was asked to lie down on the examination table. Eventually the doctor comes in and sits down on the other side of Ruby. He looks familiar.

"Hello Miss Rose, I believe we have met before." he says shaking our hands.

"I'm sorry I don't...OH your the doctor who helped me when I was attacked years ago!" Ruby exclaims smiling. So that's where I remember him from.

"Yep it has certainly been a long time." he says back smiling. "Well I imagine your ready to get this thing started so I'm gonna ask you to go ahead and lift your shirt over your belly."

"Like this?" Ruby asks, doing what he says.

"Exactly." He says as he starts smearing some kind of pink jelly on Ruby's stomach. "This will help me move around transducer more easily and as a bonus make it easier to see the baby." I scoot a bit closer to Ruby and grab a hold of her hand. Some of her excitement is now rubbing off on me. The doctor starts turning on all the equipment and once everything is all set starts rubbing the transducer on Ruby's belly. It doesn't take long before an image pops up on the screen showing the unmistakable shape of a baby. "Well good news it looks like your baby is doing fine."

"It's more than fine, its perfect." Ruby says tearing up slightly. I second that sentiment.

"Can you tell what the gender is doctor?" I ask mostly for Ruby's sake.

"Hmmm.." he looks over the image "Are you sure you would like to know?"

"Yes absolutely" Ruby says before I can even speak.

"I want what she wants." I respond.

"Well it would appear that..your having a boy." he says smiling at us.

"Really?!" Ruby asks over joyed and the doctor nods. "Did you hear that Weiss, we're having a baby boy."

"I heard Ruby, that is great news." I say kissing her.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 -

(2 months later)

Ruby and I decided it would be a good idea to set a couple days aside to go and buy baby supplys and a crib for Rubin. Especially since it won't be much longer now before he gets here. We also bought some presents for our friends seeing as how it's almost Christmas. Ruby is so big now that she is having trouble walking at a quick pace so it takes us awhile to walk anywhere. We already had all his clothes and stuff picked out so we just needed to get a crib and maybe get a jump start on getting some toys.

"What about that one up there?" Ruby asks pointing to a crib on the very top shelf.

"Yeah that should work, it's a bit pricey but we can afford it." I say looking around for an employee who can help.

"Besides, nothing to is to good for our little Rubin." Ruby says putting her hands gently on her stomach. I can't help but smile at the adorable display.

"You got that right." I say earning an adorable grin from her. I spot an employee at the end of the aisle and run to get his attention.

"Excuse me but could you get that crib up off the top shelf." I ask him. He smiles in response.

"Sure thing ma'am." He grabs a nearby ladder and walks it over to wear the crib is setting it up. "I assume daddy was busy today?" he asks jokingly.

"Nope both his Mommas are right here." Ruby says cheerily. The guys looks at her confused at first but then realizes what she meant.

"Oh I'm sorry I hope I didn't offend." he says embarrassed.

"Don't worry we get it all the time." I say trying to reassure him.

"Well anyway, congratulations." he says as he starts climbing the ladder.

"Thank you." Ruby and I say in unison.

Out of nowhere a group of teenagers come running through the aisle. They were shoving each other and being idiots. Suddenly one of them pushes the other a bit to hard and they bump into Ruby. Being as off balance as she is she would've fallen, possibly on her stomach, had I not been there to catch her.

"Thanks Weiss." Ruby says as I help get her steady on her feet. Not so much as an apology from those morons. I start walking after them.

"Hey!" I shout at them.

"What do you want." They ask in an annoyed tone which only pissed me off more.

"You almost knocked over my pregnant wife!" I shout at them growing more and more furious.

"Weiss really its okay." Ruby says gently tugging on my shirt sleeve.

"Maybe if she wasn't so big she wouldn't be easy to bump into." one of them says making me grit my teeth.

"How'd she get pregnant anyway?" One of them asks. "You couldn't please her so she had to get some D?" That was the last straw. I gently tug my arm away from Ruby so as not to hurt her. Then I dash at the idiots, kicking one of them in the stomach and punching the other two in the face.

"Apologize to my Wife, NOW!" I shout at the now scared teenagers. "Unless you want me to hit really hard next time." They all hurriedly apologize before running off terrified. I was still pretty mad partly because I know the apology wasn't sincere and partly because I really hurt my hand punching those guys but then Ruby comes and grabs a hold of my hand.

"Weiss you didn't have to do that..." Ruby says looking like she somehow feels guilty.

"Yeah I did, I can't let pricks like that get away with being pricks, and besides...it's my job to protect you when you can't protect yourself...I'm sure you'd do the same for me." I say kissing her hand. She blushes and kisses my hand in return. Afterwards we go apologize to the employee for the fight. He assures us that it's fine and that he didn't see anything with a wink. He helps carry the crib up to the front where we purchase it and then I carry it out to our van sticking it in the back.

"Are we gonna be late for Yang's party?" Ruby asks sitting in the front passenger seat. Yang recently decided to throw a Christmas party to get the old gang back together for a sort of reunion. Everyone agreed it was a good idea since it had been a long time since we all just sort of hung out together.

"Nope we have plenty of time." I respond.

"Good." she responds "I hope everyone doesn't get to drunk."

"Don't worry I will be staying sober with you, since you can't drink and all." I say smiling at her before pulling out of the parking lot and heading towards Yang's apartment. It's been a few weeks since we have seen Yang actually. She's been really busy training so she doesn't get out of shape over the Holidays. She is a professional fighter after all. Once we pull into Yang's apartment it appears like we are arriving at the same time as Blake and Sun who are engaged now. They are getting married in a few months.

"Hey you two how have you been?" Ruby asks smiling.

"We've been fantastic!" Sun shouts like the cheery dork he is. It is endearing though. "What about you ladies?"

"We've been really good thanks." She responds holding her stomach.

"Well we better get inside, a pregnant woman shouldn't be out int the cold to long." Blake says prompting us all to walk upstairs to Yang's apartment. I had to help Ruby up the stairs since they have become her worst enemy recently. Once there we knock and we see someone who is definitely not Yang answer the door. This woman is much shorter. She also has brown, white and pink hair.

"Hey Yang said you'd be coming." Is all she says as she walks away and lounges on the couch. We all walk in kind of confused as to who this woman is. Eventually Yang bursts out of the Kitchen.

"Hey guys your early." Is all she says. She must be finishing preparations in the Kitchen.

"Um Yang are you gonna introduce us to your new...friend?" Ruby asks.

"Oh where are my manners." Yang sits down on the couch next to her and the woman almost instantly jumps in her lap. "Everyone this is my new girlfriend Neo." None of us really new how to respond to that.

"Um...since when are you into girls?" I ask being the only one who was willing to speak up.

"What do you mean?" she asks looking perplexed. "I always have been, I am Bisexual...you mean none of you knew?"

"No...you never really dated any girls until now." Ruby responds.

"I figured at least Blake knew with how much I used to flirt with her." Yang says causing Blake to blush and Neo to somewhat squeeze Yang's neck tighter possibly out of jealousy for that statement.

"You used to have a thing for me?" Blake asks really shocked. "I thought that was just friendly teasing."

"Oh no I had a craving for the Bella-booty." Yang says laughing slightly and Neo punches her in the arm puffing out her cheeks. "Oh hush you know I love my little Ice Cream Cone." We all kinda look at Sun expecting him to act super jealous too.

"What?" he asks. "Its not like I can blame her." he says chuckling. He still kinda wraps his tail around her waist protectively. Yang explains that she and Neo met at the gym. Neo is a professional kick boxer which explains how they bonded so quickly. They had been dating for a few weeks. We had to cut her off before she went a bit to much into detail about their...sweaty encounters. Eventually the rest of the guests started showing up. First Ren and Nora, then Pyrhaa and Jaune who got a babysitter for the kids, followed by Velvet and her boyfriend Yatsuhashi who is...let's just say kind of intimidating at first but is actually a really nice guy, even Penny showed up. Yang of course had to explain to each one of them who her new girlfriend was. Once everyone was present Yang passed out drinks to everyone. Everyone except me and Ruby had booze.

"Glad everyone could make it." Yang says standing in the middle of everyone and speaking up as if she is about to make a speech. "It has been a..really long time since we have all been together like this..I'm sure you all know that I haven't had the best time these last few years..but I pulled through and I am ready to move on, I couldn't have done it if it weren't for finally getting to have a real relationship with my mom, and the support of you guys not to mention meeting a certain someone." she turns to smile at Neo who smiles back at her. "Thank you all for coming, your the best friends I could have ever asked for now lets have some fun!" she shouts as she turns on some music and we all raise our glasses taking a drink.

Ruby's POV -

The party was going great, everyone was having a blast. It was great to finally see everyone together again for the first time in ages. We were all telling jokes and reminiscing about the old days. Ren and Nora announced that they were also going to be having a baby soon but they were also going to adopt a kid because as orphans themselves they really wanted to give one a home. Sun was bragging to everyone about how Blake was getting a book published which embarrassed her but I think it's sweet that Sun is so proud of his future wife.

"So how does it feel being pregnant?" Penny asks sitting next to Weiss and I.

"It's a very hard thing to explain...I guess if I had to pick a specific feeling...motivating." I say.

"What makes you say that?" she asks tilting her head curiously.

"Something about having a living thing growing inside you...it just makes you want to do everything you can to protect it no matter the cost to yourself." I say putting my hand over my stomach. " ooh it's kicking if you wanna feel."

"Really?!" Penny shouts putting her hand and cheek against my stomach. She must've felt it because a few seconds later she jumps up giggling.

"My turn." Weiss says doing the same thing. Weiss gives on of her rare giggles once she starts feeling the baby kicking. "We're eager for you to get out too little guy, your Mommies will be here waiting as soon as your ready." I can't help but smile at how adorable Weiss is when she is in Momma mode.

"I won't lie it's gonna be a ton of hard work, but you won't regret a second of it I promise." Pyrhha says walking up to us and grabbing a hold of Jaune's arm who nods his head in agreement.

"This kids, especially Loran, won't stop asking when Aunty Weiss and Aunty Ruby's baby is gonna be born." Jaune says chuckling.

"Well it won't be much longer now, I can feel it." I say smiling at them.

Suddenly we hear a knock at the door. It's weird because we weren't expecting anyone else to show up tonight.

"Wonder who that could be?" Yang asks, walking away from her conversation with Nora and Ren to answer the door. We can't believe who is standing in the door way when she opens it. "Neptune?" Yang asks stunned.

"Hey Yang.." Neptune says looking extremely guilty. Which he should be.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sun asks pretty angrily.

"Come on bro I didn't come here to fight." Neptune says trying to calm him down.

"Don't call me bro!" Sun shouts. "Your not welcome here after the shit you pulled." I was so angry I didn't know what to say to him.

"What are you doing here Neptune?" Yang asks looking more calm than I expected her to be.

"I came here...to apologize for what I've done...I was torn up after what happened and I don't know...I guess it was just easier to run than face it...I was a coward I know that, and I'm sorry for what I put your through." Neptune said barely able to maintain eye contact with Yang.

"You think you can just come here, apologize, and expect to be forgiven!" This time it was Blake who spoke up. That was shocking because she rarely ever shouts but I guess its not to surprising since she is Yang's best friend. "You put this poor girl through hell!"

"I know that..and I don't expect to be forgiven." He says. At this point Neo has walked up to Yangs side clinging to her arm. "Who are-" He started to ask before Yang cut him off.

"She's my girlfriend." Yang says not bother to explain further than that. He was obviously confused but also upset probably over seeing Yang with someone else if I had to guess. "Unlike the last person I dated she would never leave me when I needed her most."

"Yang listen I-" he starts to say but gets cut off again.

"No you listen, I have moved on, I have found meaning in my life again and I have found someone who is better than you could ever hope to be." Yang says obviously upset but in a soft tone. "I forgive you but only because I don't want to be angry for the rest of my life, that being said I want nothing to do with you, now get out." She starts to shut the door but Neptune grabs ahold of her wrist.

"Now just hold on a second!" He shouts. We all start to jump up in her defense, even me as if I could do anything in my state, but as soon as he finishes his sentence he gets Neo's boot in his face sending him flying out of the doorway.

"You ever touch her again, you will get far worse than a kick to the face" Neo says quietly but with so much venom that it honestly scared me for a second.

"Fine...I'll leave..I meant what I said though." Neptune says as he wanders away and Neo shuts the door.

"Thanks babe." Yang says managing a smile. Neo just smiles in response and kisses Yang. Once we are all sure Yang is okay the party continues for a bit longer. After another couple hours everyone starts leaving. Luckily nobody got to drunk to drive. The last ones to head out were Weiss and I. I gave Yang a big hug before I also decided to hug Neo.

"Thanks for being there for my sister, take good care of her please." She just smiles and nods in response. She really is a girl of very few words. Quite the opposite of Yang honestly. With Neo here I know I don't have to worry about Yang to much anymore and that really means a lot. Once we are done saying our goodbyes Weiss and I head home.

(A Few Weeks Later)

It's Christmas Eve, Weiss and I decided to spend the day over and Pyrhha and Jaunes' place. I tried to invite Yang but her and Neo decided to have a more...private Christmas Eve. Loran was glued to me most of the time asking all sorts of questions about the baby. 'Whats his name?' 'What will he look like?' 'When will he be here?'. I'd be lying if I said it wasn't kind of annoying after awhile but she is so insanely adorable that it made up for it. We did normal Christmasy things like baking cookies, watching Christmas specials on TV, taking photos, and had a pretty big dinner.

I was helping Pyrhha do the dishes in the kitchen when I felt a sudden pain in my abdomen and I dropped a plate alerting everyone.

"Ruby whats wrong?" Pyrhha asks sounding concerned.

"I...I think the baby is coming." I respond, its honestly the only way I can explain this sudden pain. Then my water broke only confirming it further.

"The baby is coming now?!" Jaune shouts.

"What do we do?" Weiss asks clearly worried.

"Jaune go get the car started, Weiss help Ruby get her coat on , I'll take your guy's car to your house to get Ruby's stuff." Pyrhha says far more calm than the rest of us. We all start doing what she says. We were getting ready to leave until Jaune comes in with a horrified look on his face.

"The roads are completely clogged up there is no way to get anywhere..." He says.


	7. Update

Personal Life: Things are doing better than they have been XD I have still been really tired all the time and I am getting sick of doctor visits lol but I am much more motivated to get work done I have been playing A LOT of Fallout 4 XD My free time is now almost completely dedicated to it It's so amazing lol

Drawing: I am currently working on a few different fan art pieces Some that are based on my White Rose (RWBY) Fan Fiction and a few that are based on a Video Game I am not currently working on any original pieces but that's because that takes a bit more time to come up with and my drawing is kinda taking a back seat to my writing and Youtube for the time being.

Writing: Work on Lasting Love (the sequel to my first complete Fan Fiction Fast Love) is coming along really well. I have been getting the new chapters out fairly frequently and much like Fast Love while I wouldn't call it amazing I think its at least decent XD I'm still fairly new to Writing Fan Fiction so I'd say for a first and second attempt that they aren't to bad personally I am also beginning writing my first horror story and it will be based on Slenderman, my friend Zak and I were discussing it and if this story is received well we may even be making a low budget film adaption .

Youtube: Things have been going fairly well on this front. I have cancelled some Let's Play series all together and put others on Hiatus (Dark Souls 2 for example). I have starting doing Fallout 4 Let's Play videos as well as a few videos on Black Ops 3 I have been getting videos out on a consistent schedule so thats a nice change of pace. Also I will be trying out a new series idea I had where I review/give a bit of history on all the main entries in a video game series in order. It won't matter how many entries there are in the series if I decide to cover it I will cover them all with only a brief mention given to spin offs. I haven't decided on a name for the series yet but I do know the first videos will be on the Fallout franchise

Youtube : channel/UCMC9H…

Fanfiction: u/6158145/

Twitter : /viralfearmedia


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 -

Weiss' POV -

To say I was freaking out would be the understatement of the millennium. My wife was going into labor and we had no way to get to the hospital. We took Ruby back to Jaune and Pyhrra's bedroom laying her down on the bed. Jaune was put in charge of keeping the kids out of the room.

"Your gonna be okay Ruby." I say trying to soothe her. She's holding my hand and squeezing so hard it feels like it could break. I don't care though, it must be a fraction of the pain she is going through. My heart breaks to see her hurting so much. Pyhrra helps Ruby get her pants off.

"Will the baby be okay?" Ruby asks obviously straining to speak.

"It'll be fine Ruby, Loran was a home birth too, we can handle this." Pyhrra says trying to reassure but Me and Ruby. I forgot that Pyhrra had been in this situation before too. That gives me a bit of relief but I'm still worried. Jaune's other job was calling everyone up to let them know what was going on. According to him everyone was worried and all but Yang sent their well wishes. Yang being the stubborn bull she was decided to try trekking over here in the snow despite how much Jaune insisted that was not the best idea.

As the hours went by Ruby seemed to only be getting worse and worse. I'm pretty sure that my hand had to be broken by this point. It was hard to tell because as much as my hand hurt I was more preoccupied with my poor Ruby.

"I see the head!" I hear Pyhrra shout. That instantly sends a jolt of joy and anxiety through me.

"Your doing great Ruby it won't be much longer now." I whisper to her.

"Our little Rubin is almost here." She says managing a strained smile. She will never cease to amaze me.

"That's right Ruby but you gotta push okay." I say trying to motivate her.

"I'm here!" Yang shouts bursting in and running to Ruby's other side. I am shocked to see she made but I'm relieved as well. Judging by the look on Ruby's face I imagine she is too.

"The shoulders are out, your so close Ruby." Pyhrra says trying to motivate Ruby as well.

"Come on sis you got this." Yang says holding Ruby's other hand.

"Our baby boy is almost here Ruby just a bit more." I whisper to her.

It doesn't take to long before we hear Pyhrra confirm that the baby was out and she got him to start crying so he could fill his lungs with his first precious breath. After wrapping him in a blanket she hands him to Ruby who immediately gives one of the brightest smiles I have ever seen despite how exhausted she must be.

"Hey there little guy I'm your Mommy." Ruby says gently kissing him on the head. "Sorry you had to work so hard to get here."

"He's so perfect." I say starting to tear up.

"You bet he is." Ruby says. "Look its your other Mommy."

Eventually Jaune and the kids all come in to get a look with Loran getting as close to Auntie Ruby as Pyhrra will let her. I had never seen that child's eyes get so big.

"You want to hold him Weiss?" Ruby asks.

"Very much." I respond honestly. She hands little Rubin to me and I tenderly hold him in my arms. I am as gentle with him as I can be as if he will break if I'm not careful. I still couldn't believe he was finally here. I lay on the bed next to Ruby still holding him in my arms. "Hey little guy...I'm so happy your finally here." He lets out a gentle coo.

"He seems pretty happy to see you too." Ruby says smiling and leaning her head on my shoulder.

"I promise that I will do my best to make you and Mommy as happy as possible, and to never let anything happen to you." I say placing my own kiss on his head. I mean it too. I will be the parent to him that I didn't have growing up. If I have anything to do with it, he will never experience a moment of the loneliness I felt and he will always know that I love him.

"That goes ditto for me." Ruby says smiling. Her eyes are closed, I can't blame her with how exhausted she has to be. This is the official start of our new life as parents, so she deserves to rest while she can, it is only going to get harder from here but it will be worth every moment of hard work.

(3 Years 9 Months Later)

"MOMMY!" Ruby and I hear Rubin yell from his bedroom. He must be having nightmares again.

"He's calling for you again." I say to Ruby turning over in bed.

"Can you please handle it Weiss?" Ruby asks "I'm exhausted and I have to work early tomorrow."

"What and I don't?" I ask turning over only to come face to face with her signature puppy dog eyes. To this day she knows I can't resist when she does that. "Fine but you owe me." I say getting up.

"Thank you Weissy, I love you." she says sweetly.

"Yeah yeah I love you too." I say walking down the hall to Rubin's room. I walk in to see him cowering behind his blankets. "What seems to be the trouble little man?" I ask tiredly sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Why didn't Mommy come Momma?" he asks still kind of scared. We decided early on Ruby would be Mommy and I would be Momma to make it less confusing for him and us.

"Mommy asked me to come this time." I respond honestly. It honestly does make me jealous that he prefers Ruby so much but I guess it's only natural. "So whats wrong?"

"The monsters are gonna get me Momma, they had scary red eyes." he says genuinely believing his nightmare was real.

"I wouldn't count on it, with Momma around those monsters wouldn't ever mess with her boy." I say smiling and brushing his hair out of his face. He had Ruby's hair color and her silver eyes. He reminds me of her so much it is almost scary.

"W-Will you stay with me tonight Momma?" he asks.

"I don't know Rubin, Momma would really like to sleep with Mommy at least once this week." I answer.

"Please.." he asks giving me his own version of Ruby's puppy dog eyes and I am about as good at resisting his as I am Ruby's.

"Alright, scoot over." I say prompting him to move over a bit. I lay down in the best next to him and he cuddles into my side. I am glad that he at least feels safe with me. It doesn't take long for him to fall asleep and I fall asleep right along with him.

(2 Months Later)

Ruby's POV -

Weiss, Rubin and I are on our way over to Yang's house for Thanksgiving. Aside from us she also invited Blake, Sun, their daughter Noir who is a little over 3, Dad, her mom Raven, and Winter. Dad and Raven flew in a couple days ago so they could be here. They've been staying at Yang's place. Yang and Neo got married a year ago. They opted to not have kids, maybe they will change their minds later but so far they are sticking to it. By the time we get there Blake, Sun and Noir are already there. As soon as we get inside he runs over to Dad and Raven hugging them.

"I missed you Grandpa and Grandma!" He shouts looking super adorable.

"We missed you too kiddo." Dad says picking him up. I just realized Yang must be in the kitchen or she would've pounced on Rubin the minute we got here. After Rubin visits with his grandparents for a bit he hops down and begins looking around for his best friend.

"Hey Noir." Rubin says ,smiling wide, as Noir walks up and starts tugging him over towards her toys. That is her way of asking him to play since she isn't the best with words yet. Noir seems to have inherited most of her mothers traits except for the monkey tail which she clearly got from her father.

"Hey there Rubin, doesn't Aunt Yang get a hug?" Yang says crouching down in front of him. He immediately jumps into her arms. Luckily she has learned to keep her hugs at least mildly under control otherwise our son might be dead by now. "Are you excited to be starting School next year?" she asks lifting him up into the air.

"Yeah Momma says I am gonna be the smartest." He says letting out a cute laugh at Yang's antics.

"Well you better try your best if you don't wanna let Momma down." she says hugging him again. Suddenly Noir starts tugging at Yang's skirt looking pretty upset. Probably either because Rubin was getting all Yang's attention, Yang was pretty close with Noir since Blake brought her over to Yang and Neo's place all the time, or because she took Rubin away. Probably a bit of both honestly. "Aw I'm sorry my little monkey." Yang says picking Noir up holding them each in her arms. I really do wonder why they decided to not have kids. I think Yang would make a fantastic mom. Suddenly the door bursts open and we see someone we haven't seen in years.

"UNCLE QROW!" Yang and I both shout. Yang gently places the kids on the ground before joining me in full on glomping him. He just starts laughing and hugging us back.

"So I guess you missed me?" he asks sarcastically.

"Are you kidding?" I respond hugging him even tighter. "We haven't seen you since Rubin was born."

"Yeah I know, it sucks but work kinda keeps me away for long periods of time." he says. That is true, I mean he does work for the CIA, it just sucks that we rarely see him. We reluctantly get off of him so he can stand up. "Speaking of Rubin where is the little man?"

"My name is Rubin...who are you?" Rubin asks walking up to him. Uncle Qrow kneels down to eye level with him.

"I am your Mommy's Uncle Qrow and your Great Uncle Qrow." he says grinning and ruffling Rubin's hair. "You can just call me Uncle Qrow if that's easier."

"Okay, you wanna come play with me and Noir?" he asks. It's amazing how quickly a child can just accept these things.

"You bet." he responds and Rubin pulls him over to where he and Noir were playing. I'm sure Rubin will grow to love Uncle Qrow as much as I do. About a half hour later Neo comes out of the kitchen and taps Yang on the shoulder.

"Okay Honey we'll eat soon, we're just waiting on one more guest." Yang says somehow immediately knowing what Neo meant by that gesture. Finally we hear a knock at the door and Weiss rushes to answer it.

"Winter!" she says as soon as she opens the door and hugs her sister.

"It's good to see you too Weiss." Winter says hugging her back. It's only been a few weeks since we last saw Winter but Weiss just adores her big sister that much. Winter has been working for a local business since she moved to town and it didn't take long for her to work her way up. She has been away on an extended business trip for the company which is why we haven't seen her.

"Aunt Winter!" Rubin says jumping up from the spot he was playing in and runs up to Winter hugging her leg.

"Hey there little one." she says picking him up and hugging him.

"I missed you." he says smiling. I can't quite explain it but even though Yang is the more doting Aunt, he much prefers Winter. I'm sure that upsets Yang but if it does she's never said anything.

"Okay it's time to eat everyone!" Yang shouts almost on cue as if she is trying to break up Rubin and Winter.

"I want to sit next to you Aunt Winter." Rubin says much to the joy of Winter and the sadness of Yang. Everyone heads into the kitchen sitting around the table. The food looks amazing. Yang has always been a great cook but she really outdid herself this time. We stuffed ourselves so much that you could tell everyone was about ready to pass out afterward. In fact poor Rubin did.

With that Weiss and I decide it is time to head out so we can put the little guy to bed. We say our goodbyes, especially to Dad and Raven since they are going back home tomorrow morning, and head home.

(Next Month)

"MOMMA! MOMMY! Wake up!" Rubin says bouncing up and down on our bed. Weiss and I sit up slowly, yawning and stretching. "It's Christmas!"

"It sure is." I say trying to force myself to wake up as I crawl out of bed. "It's also your birthday."

"Yep!" He shouts, running down the hall and downstairs towards our Christmas tree.

"I am really starting to feel old." I say chuckling as we both follow after him.

"You and me both honey." Weiss says yawning. Once we get to the living room, where our tree is, Rubin is already sitting excitedly next to the pile of presents.

"Don't hold back on our account buddy." I say as Weiss and I sit on the couch. Weiss pulls out her camera so we can at least get a few pics of the birthday boy tearing through his Christmas presents. I cuddle into her smiling. I still find it kind of hard to believe sometimes that this is all real. If you had told me 10 years ago that I would be married to Weiss and we would be sitting around the Christmas tree watching our Son open presents I would've told you that you were nuts.

"Cool!" He shouts as he opens his first present. It is the new RoosterBox game console with some game called Red Vs Blue. I'll be honest, I mostly got that so I could play it with him. It doesn't take long before he has opened every single present. "Thanks Mommy and Momma." he says hugging us both.

"Your welcome birthday boy." Weiss says kissing him on the head. He asks me to help him hook up his new game console. I help him out and then we both decide to just let him enjoy his new present for awhile. We head back upstairs so that we can get cleaned up.

"Hey Ruby." Weiss says as I am about to head into the bathroom to shower.

"Yes?" I ask turning to face her. She holds out a little box in wrapping paper.

"Merry Christmas." she says and I take the present from her.

"Oh Weiss...I don't know what to say." I say honestly.

"Well you could open it before you decide." she says giggling. I slowly open it and inside is a small book. When I open the book I see that it is a photo album full of pictures dating from all the way back to our high school days to more recently. It's mostly pictures of Weiss and I but there are some photos of us with our friends and some with Rubin.

"Weiss...this is amazing, thank you." I say hugging her and kissing her.

"I'm glad you like it, I put a lot of effort into it." she says smiling.

"I feel kind of bad though I didn't get anything for you..." I say frowning.

"Don't worry about it Ruby, I'm the one who surprised you with this, you don't have to feel obligated." she says laying back on the bed.

"I'll tell you what" I start saying as I lay back on the bed next to her. "later tonight when Rubin is asleep...I'll give you the best present ever." I whisper in her ear. I then immediately jump up off the bed and walk to the bathroom. Weiss is just blushing, I can tell she liked the sound of that. I stop in the door way for quick second to shake my hips and tease her a bit more before closing the door so I can take my shower.


	9. Chapter 7

Hope you guys enjoy this new chapter. :) Thanks to the holidays my work output has been lacking a little bit but I promise it will pick up soon XD

Chapter 7 -

(6 Years Later)

Weiss' POV -

"Eis go away!" I hear Rubin shout from the living room. "Me and Noir are trying to play games."

"Eis sweetie, leave the big kids alone, come and help Momma with dinner" I say popping my head into the living room.

"Okay Momma..." she says sounding pretty disappointed. She walks into the kitchen and pulls a stool over to the counter where I am cooking. Luckily she ended up looking mostly like me. She has short snow white hair and icy blue eyes. "Momma does big brother hate me?" she asks sounding pretty upset.

"No not even a little, big kids just like to be left alone when they have friends over." I respond kissing her on the head.

"Knock knock." Ruby says entering the kitchen, still dressed in her uniform.

"Mommy!" Eis shouts and runs over to Ruby hugging her leg. Ruby immediately picks her up.

"What have you been up to cutie?" Ruby asks kissing her cheek.

"I was helping Momma cook." she says flashing that adorable smile of hers.

"That's my good girl." Ruby says before giving her one last big hug and putting her down.

"Where's my greeting?" I ask pretending to be upset.

"Oh I'm sorry Weissy, I missed you too." she says putting her arms around my waist and kissing my cheek.

"Don't worry about it honey, I know I can't compete with the kids." I say jokingly.

"Oh and I can?" she says back chuckling.

"Good point." I say honestly and kiss her lips.

"Ewwww." Eis says before running out of the kitchen. Earning a laugh from both of us.

"Rubin, dinner is almost done!" I shout toward the living room.

"Okay!" he shouts back.

"Is your girlfriend staying for dinner?" I ask as him and Noir walk into the kitchen. Both of their faces turn red.

"Ma!" Ruby and I start laughing pretty hard.

"I was kidding, calm down." I say which chills him out. "Seriously though Noir, would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Sure, thank you ma'am." she says pulling out her cell phone. "Just gotta call my mom."

"Alright we'll wait for you." I say as she walks out of the room to make her call.

"Rubin could you go get your sister really quick." I ask.

"Do I have to?" he asks. "She is so annoying."

"Rubin be nice to your sister, she really looks up to you." Ruby says walking up stairs to get changed really fast.

"Yeah yeah." he responds going to gather up Eis. Suddenly my phone starts ringing. I check the caller ID and see that it's Winter.

"Hello." I say after answering the phone.

"Hey Weiss, listen I am sorry but I can't go shopping this weekend." she says right off the bat. I am pretty disappointed but I'm also curious.

"Why not?" I ask sounding a bit more childish than I meant to.

"I know I promised but...I kinda got asked out on a date." she says.

"What really?!" I shout surprised.

"Yeah yeah I know, Winter the man repellent has a date, better alert the world." she says sounding slightly offended.

"I didn't mean it like that Winter, it's just a bit surprising is all." I say trying to rectify the situation.

"It's fine I was to easily offended." she says sighing.

"So...who asked you out?" I ask.

"Well...it was Qrow." she responds hesitantly.

"Ruby's uncle!?" I shout even more surprised this time.

"Yes...I know he is older and it might be kinda awkward at first but...he is a really sweet and caring guy under his otherwise rough exterior." she says sounding positively infatuated with him.

"Well I hope it goes well." I say just wanting my big sister to be happy.

"One more thing." she says.

"What is that?" I ask.

"Could you not tell Ruby about this?" she asks in an almost begging tone.

"You want me to keep secrets from my wife?" I ask unsure of how to feel about that.

"I promise I'll tell her...I just don't want to make a big deal out of it yet...I don't know if me and Qrow will even work out yet." she says. That does make sense I guess.

"Okay my lips are sealed." I promise.

"Thank you Weiss it means a lot, anyway I should let you go, it's probably dinner time around the Rose household." she says chuckling.

"Yeah it is actually." I say laughing a bit myself. "Well I'll see ya later Winter, love you."

"I love you too." she says before hanging up.

"Was that Winter?" Ruby asks startling me a little bit.

"Yeah, she was just letting me know she was to busy with work to go out this weekend." I respond trying to keep Winter's secret.

"I got her." Rubin says putting Eis down in her chair. Noir comes in and sits down in her usual spot.

"Thank you Mommy's big boy." Ruby says clamping onto him.

"Mom your embarrassing me!" he shouts trying to pry Ruby off of him. The rest of us can't help but laugh.

(1 Month later)

"We really need to thank Yang for keeping Eis out of the house today." I say as I finish hanging up the banner.

"Oh please, knowing Yang she was MORE than happy to do it." Ruby responds with a chuckle as she lays out the rest of the presents on the table.

"Yeah good point." I say coming down off of the ladder.

"It's so weird to think that little Eis is turning 5." Ruby says and I hear her sniffle. I turn to she is tearing up.

"What's wrong Ruby?" I ask putting a hand on her shoulder.

"It's nothing really it's just...Rubin and Eis are growing up so fast." she says managing a smile.

"I know how you feel." I say hugging her. "Time really does fly doesn't it?"

"Yeah.." she responds hugging me back. "It seems like only yesterday we were going out on our first date...now we're married with an almost 11 year old son and a 5 year old daughter...were did the time go?"

"I wish I could answer that..but hey our little ones aren't grown yet and we've still got a good long while left on this crazy ride together, its been pretty amazing so far right?" I ask kissing her.

"Damn right it has." she responds kissing me back.

"Come on Eis!" we hear Yang shout from the other side of the front door obviously trying to give us the heads up.

"Quick everyone hide." Ruby's says under her breath as she turns out the light. We all hide behind various tables and the couch. The hardest part is keeping Eis' friends from kindergarten quiet. We hear the door open and the lights come on.

"Happy Birthday!" we all shout popping out of our hiding spots. A big smile spreads across Eis' face.

"Wow, this is all for me!?" she asks running up to Ruby who picks her up.

"You be it is sweetie, Happy Birthday." Ruby says hugging her. Eis adorably wraps her arms around Ruby's neck.

"Thank you Mommy." she says before reaching out for me. I hold out my arms and she practically jumps into them.

"Thank you too Momma." she says hugging me now.

"You don't have to thank us sweetie, Mommy and me were happy to do this for you." I say kissing the top of her head. We let her go free so she can go spend time with her friends. We have all the usual party games set up like pin the tail on the wolf. We even got her a bear pinata which the kids all really liked. Everything was running smooth until..

"Go away!" Rubin shouts getting everyone's attention.

"but...I just wanted you to come play with me." Eis responds looking pretty hurt.

"I don't want to play with you, you get on my nerves, what don't you understand about that!" he shouts before running out the front door. Eis just watches as he runs off before she starts crying.

"Rubin!" I shout before running after him. I want to comfort Eis but Ruby has it covered and I need to find out what is up with him.

I run around the neighborhood looking for him before I finally find him at the park sitting on the swings. I run up to him and put my hand on my hip.

"Okay you want to tell me what that was about?" I ask sounding audibly upset.

"No.." he responds refusing to look at me.

"Okay well in that case I am not asking, I am telling you to explain." I say putting my foot down. "You made your little sister cry and on her birthday of all days."

"Big deal she gets so much love and attention I'm sure she'll be fine." he says kind of throwing me off guard.

"What are you talking about?" I ask. "Mom and I give you a lot of attention."

"Not nearly as much as you used to!" he shouts. "Ever since she came around I have been getting paid attention to less and less.." I sit down on the swing next to him and let out a sigh. Now that I really think about it..he's not wrong.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry that Mom and I haven't been able to give you as much attention as we'd like...between work, your sister, and our other obligations we just don't have all the time in the world...but I promise we will try harder from now on." I say putting a hand on his shoulder. "Now let's head back."

"Okay Ma..." he says getting up off the swing.

Ruby's POV -

I take Eis into the other room after assuring everyone that the party will continue in a little bit.

"There there, it's okay Mommys here." I say walking back and forth with her in my arms as I gently pat her back.

"Big brother hates me." she says between sobs.

"He doesn't hate you sweetie." I say trying to calm her down. Her crying just breaks my heart.

"He does...he never wants to play with me and he is always yelling and getting mad at me." she says calming down a little but still clearly hurt.

"Rubin...is just dealing with some stuff sweetie, I promise he doesn't hate you." I say. "Would Mommy ever lie to you?"

"I guess not." she says sniffling. The front door opens and I take Eis into the living room to see that Weiss and Rubin were back. She motions that she wants down and I place her on the ground. She walks up to Rubin who refuses to look her in the eye. "Big brother?"

"What do you want?" he asks much more calmly than he did before.

"Do you hate me?" she asks. He looks almost shocked as if he didn't expect that question.

"No I don't hate you...I'm sorry I yelled I was just upset." he says still not looking at her but this time out of guilt. Eis immediately smiles most likely relieved to hear that and hugs him as tight as her little arms will allow. He almost looks like he wants to cry but he hugs her back. Now that the situation has been resolved the party continues. This time though a certain big brother is playing with his little sister.


	10. Chapter 8

Sorry this one took so long guys and that it is so short. :( I am experiencing a bit of writers block on this story. I promise though that more chapter will start coming out more quickly in the near future. In the meantime I have started working on another RWBY fanfiction called Red Rose Turned Black. It is much closer to the RWBY canon and honestly a bit darker. White Rose is still the main ship in that story it's just a bit less...fluff based lol. As always though I still hope you enjoy this chapter regardless of how short it is. :)

It's been awhile since I asked btw but if you guys wanna support me outside of reading my fan fiction (wanna stress that you don't have to but it would be much appreciated) you can go check out my Youtube channel Dotaku (my profile picture is the same there as it is here) or my Deviantart page viralfear. :) My channel is mostly Let's Plays atm but there will be more reviews and top 10's later on. My Deviantart is mostly fan art but I do plan on doing some original pieces eventually XD Anyway enough of my rambling thanks for reading and enjoy. :)

Chapter 8 -

(5 years later)

"Rubin you want to go to the movies me, Ma, and Eis?" I ask popping my head into his room. He is just laying there on his bed looking kind of miserable.

"No thanks Mom." he says without even looking over at me.

"Are you okay?" I ask stepping a little further in.

"I'm fine." he says turning over.

"Well if you say so...we'll be home in a few hours." I say stepping out and closing his door. I walk out to the car where Weiss and Eis are waiting and hop in the driver's seat.

"Why isn't big bro coming?" Eis asks from the back seat.

"Not sure he just seemed really upset." I respond starting the car.

"He's still not over it?" Eis asks which peaks my interest.

"You know what's bothering him?" I ask as I'm pulling out of the driveway.

"Yeah he's been upset since last week, apparently Noir has a boyfriend." she says looking out the window.

"Why would that bother him?" I ask and in the corner of my eye I can see Weiss face-palm.

"Are you serious Ruby?" Weiss asks.

"What do you mean?" I ask back really confused.

"Ruby honey I love you, but you can be so dense." she says.

"Would you please explain?" I say getting a little annoyed.

"Rubin has a crush on Noir." she says.

"He does!?" I respond honestly surprised.

"Well duh, how could you not have noticed?" Eis says from the back seat. Apparently I am the only one who didn't know.

"Well..I guess I'll have a talk with him when we get home." I say not really looking forward to that talk. Mostly because I have no idea what I am going to say.

(A Few Hours Later)

"Hey Rubin is it okay if we have a talk?" I ask knocking on his door.

"Yeah I guess..." he says from the other side. I slowly enter and close the door behind me.

"Sweetie..I know what is bothering you." I say sitting on the edge of his bed.

"You do?" he asks looking surprised before looking slightly upset. "Who told you?"

"That's not important." I say not wanting rat out his sister. "Do you want to talk about it?" He just looks down before speaking up.

"I just don't get what she sees in him..." he says with a mixture of genuine confusion and jealousy. Well that confirms what Weiss and Eis were saying at least. "Maybe she likes him because he's a faunus like her..I don't know."

"Well I can't speak for Noir sweetie...but if you really do like her you only have two options either respect her relationship and keep quiet or...you can take a risk and tell her how you feel." I say honestly.

"I want to tell her but...what if she doesn't want to be my friend anymore?" he asks. It hurts my heart to see him like this.

"Well if I know Noir she wouldn't stop being friends with you over something like that...but even if she did if you like her enough...it's worth the risk to tell her because if you don't you'll regret it forever." I say.

"Was it this hard for you to confess to Ma?" he asks.

"Honestly...she confessed to me first but I will say it was hard for me to ask her out for the first time." I respond chuckling slightly. He looks up at the ceiling before getting a determined look on his face.

"I'm gonna do it." he says. "I'm gonna tell her tomorrow how I feel."

"Good." I say smiling. "We Roses never back down from a challenge."

"Mom...thanks for the talk." he says before hugging me.

"Your welcome sweetie." I say hugging him back. It kinda makes me happy to know that in some ways he still needs me. "Good night."

"Good night Mom" he says as I get up and walk out of his room. I walk into the bedroom to see Weiss laying in bed already and doing what appears to be grading papers.

"How did it go?" she asks when she notices I entered the room.

"Pretty good actually." I say plopping onto the bed. "Not to brag but I'm pretty sure I deserve Mom of the year."

"Oh really?" Weiss asks raising her eyebrow at me.

"Yes really, what is my award?" I ask winking at her.

"Well I was prepared to put off grading the rest of these papers until the morning and give you the most passionate night of love making we have had in a long time." she says and I get all excited. "buuuuuuuut now I realize I gotta work even harder if I want to win Mom of the year."

"No no no no I was I just kidding your totally mom of the year." I say as if I'm begging her to change her mind.

"No no you clearly won so I will just have to work extra hard we may even have to skip out on our date nights for a few weeks so I can really get caught up." she says super nonchalantly.

"Your such a meanie Weiss." I whine throwing my arms around her neck.

(The Next Day)

"Ruby let the boy have some privacy." Weiss says shutting the curtains on me.

"Aw come on, I just really wanna see how it goes."I say referring to Rubin confessing to Noir. I ignored Weiss' insistence and continue watching. I can tell even from here that he is trembling, poor thing. Then what I see causes me to let out an audible gasp and squeal.

"What happened?" Weiss asks her curiosity suddenly piqued.

"Well first Rubin put his hand on hers" I start getting all excited. "and then she kissed him on the cheek, it was soooooooooooo cute!"

"No way!" she shouts.

"Yes way!" I shout back but then when we hear the door open and we start pretending like we're cleaning. Rubin walks in but then turns to face Noir.

"So um..I guess I'll see you at school." he says with a big smile on his face, his cheeks redder than I have ever seen them.

"Yeah...bye Rubin." she says back, kissing him on the cheek one more time before running off.

"Awwwww!" Weiss and I involuntarily let out much to Rubin's embarrassment. He immediately runs up to his room.

"That's my boy." Weiss says before walking into the kitchen probably to cook dinner. I follow after her.

"It's amazing how fast these two are growing up, it won't be long before Eis starts getting interested in dating." I say and Weiss shudders.

"Please don't make me think about that, Rubin and Noir might be adorable but just thinking about Rubin being at that age already kinda scares me, Eis eventually being that age terrifies me." she says while boiling some water.

"Yeah she'll be quite the handful, it doesn't help that she takes after her gorgeous Momma." I say standing behind her and putting my arms around her waist.

"Ruby if your trying to sweet talk me, its working." she says letting out that rare but ever so sweet giggle.

"Soooo we still on for date night tomorrow?" I ask putting my chin on her shoulder.

"Oh alright how could I say no to that face" she says kissing my cheek. "besides I was only joking last night."

"Your so mean sometimes." I say pouting.

"I know, but you love it." she says winking.

"Yeah I do." I respond and kiss her. "Oh by the way I told Loran we'd give her twenty bucks to keep an eye on Eis tomorrow."

"Is Yang busy or something?" I ask.

"Yeah, coincidentally her and Neo are going out too." I say leaning back in a chair. "I would ask Rubin to look after her but I'm sure he'll have plans."

"Good call, besides Eis loves Loran to pieces." she says straining noodles. "So where are you taking me tomorrow?"

"Oh that's a surprise." I say with a smirk.

"I don't know whether to be excited or scared." she says chuckling.


	11. Chapter 9

It's been awhile since the last chapter so I'm afraid this one won't live up to your expectations ^^' I hope you enjoy it anyway. On a side note I will be doing a Q&A video on Youtube this coming Friday so go ahead and ask whatever you want. :) Also don't forget to follow me on twitter ( viralfearmedia) and/or like the official Dotaku Facebook page if you want to be kept up to date on things because I won't be doing anymore big update posts on here XD

Chapter 9 -

"Ruby would you hurry up, Loran will be here any minute!" I shout while I finish putting on my ear rings.

"I'm getting ready as fast as I can, it's not my fault I had to work late!" she shouts back from the bathroom.

"Fair enough I guess." I say to myself more than anything. Though I doubt that, even if she had gotten off early, she would be ready on time. She has always been like that ever since we were in school. She's a dolt but she's my dolt. "Just try to be downstairs soon hun!" I shout as I get up and head downstairs. I walk into the living room and see Eis watching TV.

"You excited to hang out with Loran tonight sweetie?" I ask amazed how much she is beginning to look like a miniature me. Seriously other than her hair being in a more traditional ponytail she looks just like I did at her age. Well...there's also the fact that she doesn't have a scar over her eye.

"Yeah it's gonna be a lot of fun!" she says looking genuinely pumped.

"I'm sure it will be." I say sitting on the couch next to her. She leans her head against me. I can't help but wonder if I've done what I set out to do. I swore when Rubin was born that I would be the best Mom I could be and I made the same promise with Eis. Have I done that? I kiss the top of her head and just as I do the doorbell rings.

"Loran!" Eis shouts and runs as fast as she can to the door. I can't help but giggle at how adorable she can be, she definitely learned that from Ruby. Suddenly she comes back into the living room looking slightly disappointed. "Um Momma it's Auntie Winter."

"What could she be doing here?" I wonder as I get up to greet her. Sure enough there she is standing in the doorway. "Hey Winter." I say smiling until I see the serious look on her face.

"Weiss I have some news, whether it is good or bad is up to you." she says.

"What is it?" I say slightly worried.

"Weiss..father passed away." she says.

"Oh..." Is all I could say, unsure of how to feel about that. "Well I appreciate you telling me this but for now could we just keep it between us for now, Ruby has really been looking forward to this date night and I don't want to ruin it for her."

"Weiss...I know how you feel about him and I wouldn't exactly call him a good father either but..we really should discuss this." she says.

"Why should I?" I ask. "He disowned me years ago because I refused to meet his standards, and even before that he was a contender for the worst father ever, he didn't care about me in life so why should I care about him in death."

"He was our father that's why." she says. "I'm not asking you to forgive him and I'm not asking you to make some flowery speech about his life but...we should at least go to the funeral."

"Seriously?" I ask honestly surprised with her. "Give me one good reason I should go to his funeral."

"Well...if you won't go for him maybe you'll go for our brother." she says.

"Brother?" I ask. "What the hell are you talking about?" she lets out a sigh.

"A couple years after you confronted him father remarried, and a few years after that he had a son." she says. "I only found out a couple days ago when I got the news of his passing, his widow contacted me, she tried to contact you but couldn't get a hold of you."

"Your not joking...we have a brother?" I ask still kind of in shock.

"Yes..his name is Kalt, he's not much older than Rubin actually." she says. "If for no other reason..we should go to meet him." She has a point..no matter how much I hated that man Kalt deserves to meet his sisters.

"Fine I'll give it some though but can we please discuss it later?" I ask.

"Okay okay we can talk about it tomorrow, I gotta get home anyway or else Qrow will worry." she says hugging me. "I love you."

"I love you too." I say hugging her back. Once we break the hug she waves goodbye and walks back out to her car. As soon as she pulls out of the driveway I see Loran pull in. "Eis sweetie, Loran is here!" I shout and I hear a squeal from the living room. She immediately comes running past me and out to Lorans car where she pounces on the poor girl as soon as she gets out.

"Hey cutie you ready to have some fun?" Loran asks hugging Eis.

"You bet!" Eis shouts pulling Loran up to the house.

"Hey Aunt Weiss." Loran says chuckling.

"Hey Loran, thanks again for keeping an eye on her." I say giggling.

"Don't mention it, Aunt Ruby is paying me and besides I love hanging with my little Eis." she says smiling and patting Eis' head.

"I'm ready!" Ruby says finally making it downstairs.

"I'm impressed you managed to get ready just in time." I say jokingly.

"Oh haha." Ruby responds before turning to face Loran. "We'll be back probably a little after ten'o'clock."

"Roger that, have fun you two." she says winking.

"Oh don't worry we will." Ruby says pushing me out the door. "See you later!" We walk out the car and once inside I turn to Ruby.

"Where are you taking me tonight anyway?" I ask. "You still haven't told me."

"I told you it's a surprise." she says with a grin on her face as she pulls out of the driveway.

"Alright, Fair enough." I say looking out the window. Not because I'm interested in what's outside but because I don't want Ruby to see how upset I am. I could care less about that man but to think I have a brother...I'm not sure how to feel about it if I'm honest. Eventually we reach our destination and I instantly recognize it.

"Is the restaurant I think it is?" I ask a smile spreading across my face.

"Yep, its the place we went on our first official date as a couple." she says grinning.

"Wow..we haven't been here in what feels like forever." I say climbing out of the car.

"Yeah well, since we had to miss out on the last few date nights, I really wanted to make this one special." she says grabbing my hand and leading me to the entrance. As soon as we walk inside we are greeted by the site of Blake in a hostess uniform.

"Well I didn't expect to see you two tonight." she says. Sometimes I forget that Sun and Blake own this place now. Sun's Uncle retired years ago leaving the restaurant to Sun who along with Blake and Noir now run it as a family. "You just missed Noir and Rubin."

"ooh they went out on a date." Ruby asks all giddy.

"Yep, they decided to go catch a movie, I have to say it's about time they got together." Blake says with a chuckle.

"I agree, then again considering who his parents are, we're lucky it didn't take Rubin a lot longer to ask her out." Ruby says which gives us all a good laugh.

"Anyway you two can sit at any open table you want, me or Sun will be along to take your order in a bit." Blake says ushering ushering us towards the dining area.

"Thanks Blake." I say as me and Ruby, to our delight, see that our table is open. We immediately snag it.

"This sure brings back memories." I say smiling and leaning forward, resting on the table.

"Yeah hard to believe it's been so long, I am honestly starting to feel old." Ruby says chuckling.

"Now don't start with that old talk, I really don't like thinking about it" I say smirking and leaning forward even more grabbing her hand. "besides this is supposed to be a romantic night."

"Your right" she says lifting my hand and kissing it. "sorry Weissy."

"Well well this is certainly giving me a case of heavy deja vu." Sun says walking over to our table. "What will you beautiful ladies be having this evening."

"Shut up Sun." Ruby says as her and I both let out a muffled giggle. We both order our food and he walks back into the kitchen. The rest of the night was spent just talking about various topics. Our relationship, the kids, and the future, to name a few. At some point though my conversation with Winter starts to creep back into my head and I can't help but feel a bit down. I try to hide it but I have never been that good at hiding my feelings from Ruby.

"Weiss is something wrong?" Ruby asks looking concerned.

"N-No I'm fine, so um we should be getting home soon." I say trying, in vain, to change the subject.

"Weiss please tell me whats wrong." Ruby says giving me those puppy dog eyes of hers that have not lost even an ounce of their power. I let out a resigned sigh.

"Ruby, Winter came by tonight, she told me that..our father passed away." I say.

"Oh...I honestly don't know what to say." she responds.

"It's okay that's not what's bothering me." I say looking out the window. "She also told me that I..have a brother."

"You have a brother!" Ruby says a bit to loudly.

"Would you take it down a notch!" I shout under my breath.

"S-Sorry that was just kind of a shock." Ruby says looking embarrassed.

"It's fine...I just don't know what to think about the whole thing." I say twiddling my thumbs. "I mean, my father was a prick but he had nothing to with that and I suppose he should be able to meet me but..would he even want to?"

"Well..I don't really know what to tell you Weiss, I have never been in a situation like this..but I will support you no matter what you decide to do." Ruby says putting her hand over mine. She always knows how to make me feel better.

"Thank you Ruby, It helps to talk about this with you." I say giving her a half smile. "I'm gonna talk to Winter tomorrow and I think..I'm gonna go to the funeral."

"Of course, would you like me and the kids to go with you or do you want to do this alone?" she asks.

"It would really help to have you all there." I answer.

"You got it Weissy." she says smiling. I can't help but smile back. I am the luckiest woman alive. "Well we should probably get home to let Loran off duty."

"Yeah your right." I say getting up from the table. Ruby leaves money on the table and follows after me. We say goodbye to Blake and Sun on the way out. "I had a great time tonight Ruby." I say latching onto her arm.

"Well then mission accomplished." she says grinning.

"The sooner we get home the better because.." I start leaning up and whispering in her ear. "..I'd say you've earned a special reward." To which Ruby responds by dragging me to the car and peeling out of the parking lot.


	12. Chapter 10

Hope you enjoy the new chapter guys. :) Don't forget to leave a review if you have something to say.

Chapter 10 -

"Okay are we forgetting anything?" I ask looking around at my family.

"Nope." Ruby responds with a thumbs up.

"I'm all set." Rubin says lifting his backpack over his shoulder.

"I got everything Momma." Eis says pulling her suitcase closer to emphasize her point.

"Okay good, Aunt Winter should be here any minute." I say looking out the window.

"Why aren't we just driving ourselves again?" Rubin asks.

"Aunt Winter wanted us all to drive up there together." I answer. After only a few minutes she and Qrow pull into the driveway. "Alright let's go."

"Yes Captain!" Ruby says with a salute. I just smile and roll my eyes at my adorable wifes silly antics. We all head out to their van and begin climbing in. The kids sat way in the back while Ruby and I sat in the middle.

"How you doin kiddos?" Qrow asks looking back from the driver's seat.

"Doin alright I guess." Rubin responds.

"Good to hear." Qrow says. "How about you snow bunny?"

"I'm good Uncle Qrow." Snow bunny is Eis' nickname. Qrow was the first person to call her that and I guess it stuck.

"That's great." He says and she responds with her signature sweet smile. "What about you Weiss?"

"I'm fine, thank you for asking Qrow." I respond. Once we had all filed into the van we took off down the road. The trip was mostly spent in silence, the radio making the only sound to be heard. I just stared out the window almost the entire time, thinking about what I would say to my aunts, uncles, and cousins if any of them approached me at the funeral, and even more terrifying to think about is what am I going to say to my brother when I meet him.

(5 hours later)

After what felt like the longest car trip of my life we finally arrived at the Schnee mansion. Fathers widow invited us to stay here for the night and the funeral would be held down the street at the funeral home the next morning. As soon as we walk in we are greeted by butlers who offered to take our bags. I told them my family and I could carry our own bags. We were immediately shown to our rooms. Rubin and Eis were placed in two of the many guest rooms while Ruby and I were given my old room to sleep in. As soon as I stepped inside I was shocked to see that it was left almost untouched after all these years. Honestly I was a bit stunned. Why would he preserve my room, I honestly thought he would've turned it into a TV room or something by now.

"You okay Weiss?" I hear Ruby ask. I look over at her to see she is sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Oh nothing...just wondering why he would leave my room untouched like this." I answer continuing to look around.

"I don't know..maybe he missed you?" Ruby suggests and I can't help but laugh a little at that.

"Don't make me laugh, he probably just did it so that if anyone asked what happened between us it would make it easier for him to play the victim." I respond sitting down on the bed. " 'I can't believe she would just abandon her family like this, how could my innocent little girl turn out like this' "

"Yeah I guess.." is all Ruby says. She doesn't sound totally convinced but I'm to tired to go on about it. Suddenly the phone next to the bed rings. I lean across the bed to answer it.

"Excuse me Miss Schnee." one of the Butlers says over the phone.

"That's , I haven't been a Schnee in a long time." I snap at him. I immediately feel bad about it, I shouldn't take out my frustration with my father on the hired help. "Sorry I'm just a bit tired, what is it?"

"That's quite alright, I was just letting you know that dinner is being served down stairs." he says.

"Thank you for letting us now, goodbye." I say hanging up the phone.

"What was that about?" Ruby asks as she stands up and begins to stretch.

"Dinner is apparently being served." I respond laying down.

"Well do you want to go eat?" she asks.

"Not particularly, I'm really tired from the trip and besides...I'm not ready to face any of my family yet." I say covering my eyes with my arm.

"Well then I guess we're just gonna chill out up here." she says plopping onto the bed next to me.

"You can go to dinner if you want, I don't mind." I say looking over at her.

"and leave my Weissy up here all alone?" she asks facetiously. "No can do, besides I came here for you in the first place."

"Ruby Rose..have I ever told you how much I love you?" I ask as I lean over and kiss her.

"Very consistently, but I can always stand to here it more." she says as she kisses me back. We spend the next couple of hours just cuddled up with each other and talking. At some point we hear our door open and in comes little Eis.

"Momma, Mommy I brought you guys some food." she says holding a couple plates of food on a tray. "You guys weren't at dinner and I thought you might be hungry."

"Well isn't that sweet." Ruby says. "Did you have a good time at dinner?"

"It was okay, there were a lot of people there I didn't know so I just talked to Uncle Qrow and Auntie Winter the whole time." she responds placing the tray on the table by the bed. "Rubin was there for the first part of dinner but left not to long after it started."

"Did he look upset?" I ask, slightly worried.

"Nah he just looked really bored." she says. "He probably just went to video chat with Noir."

"Yeah that sounds about right, that boy is head over heels for her." I respond with a slight giggle.

"Yeah no kidding." Eis says with a giggle of her own. "Anyway I'm really sleepy so I'm gonna go to bed, goodnight Mommy goodnight Momma."

"Good night sweetie." Ruby and I say at the same time. Ruby gives her a hug and I kiss her on the top of the head. Once she is out of the room we both decide it is about time we get some sleep too. I turn out the light and get under the covers, cuddling as close to Ruby as I can. Honestly I haven't had night terrors since Ruby and I started sharing a bed but being in this place...I wanted to be as close to Ruby as possible...just in case.

(The Next Morning)

The Funeral was as bleak as I expected it to be. Everyone dressed in black and crying. Several family members came up and hugged me. I didn't say anything but I hugged them back out of respect for their loss. Finally the moment I have been both dreading and anticipating, my brother came up to me.

"You must be Weiss." Is all he says. Winter wasn't kidding when she said he was barely older than Rubin. I felt so old in comparison. It was a little awkward having a brother who was less than half your age but now that I think about it that is far from the most awkward thing about this funeral.

"Yes I am, I guess you are Kalt." I respond with a sympathetic smile. He looks extremely upset. I guess that is understandable considering he is still pretty much a kid and has just lost his father. "It is nice to finnaly meet you I just wish it was under better circumstances."

"Indeed but regardless of the situation it is nice to finally meet my other big sister." he says hugging me. I hesitate but then hug him back. He and I socialize for a bit before I guess it is time for people to say some words about father if they want. We all take a seat with the casket sitting in the front of the room. His spouse is the first to speak. I felt really bad for her because she honestly seemed to be sad that he was gone. I still don't get how they all cared about such a cold man but I have to respect their grief.

"Hello everyone." Kalt says as he gets up to speak. "I honestly don't know how to express the loss I feel, Father wasn't perfect but he was a good man." I don't know what he defines as a good man, but that man was anything but. "He was very patient and kind, he was always there when I needed someone to talk to, he encouraged me to follow my dreams and to never give up, he supported me no matter what stupid thing I did." There is no way he is describing the same father I knew, he was so terrible to Winter and I, just thinking about how he treated us begins to make my blood boil. "He didn't always approve of my decisions but he was patient and allowed me to make my own mistakes, an he was always there to pick me back up when I fell..he was the best father I could have ever asked for." That was all I could take, I got up and walked out. Everyone seemed a bit shocked by my actions but no one spoke up. I went outside and screamed out of frustration. It was so unfair to have to hear all of that. Winter and I had to grow up with a monster for a father and yet Kalt he treats so well.

"Weiss what's wrong?" I gasp and turn to see Ruby. My surprise is quickly brought back to rage.

"Whats wrong?" I repeat like the question was the most ludicrous thing I have ever heard. "That man was a terrible father, the way he treated Winter and I not only screwed up my childhood but screwed me up emotionally for years then I hear that he did know how to be a good father but he just decided Winter and I weren't worth it I guess!"

"Weiss.." was all Ruby could say before I cut her off.

"No, coming here was a mistake." I say, done with this conversation. "Just get the kids, we are gonna go pack and then I'm telling Winter to take us home." She tries to reach out but I jerk away. I feel bad about it but I am just not in the mood. I feel even worse when she walks back inside looking dejected. I'll apologize later but I really just want to get out of this place. I want to go home and return to our happy lives and forget that this ever happened.

"Sister?" I hear a distinctly male voice call out. I turn to see Kalt standing behind me with a worried look on his face.

"Oh Kalt, I'm sorry about storming out like that...I just couldn't listen anymore." I say.

"No I'm sorry...It must have been hard to hear that, Father told me on his death bed about you and Winter, and how cruel he was to you." he says walking up and handing me an envelope. "He expressed regret for the way he acted and gave me this to give to you, I already gave Winter her's."

"I'm sorry I just..need to be alone for a moment." I say hesitant to read it.

"Of course." He says and gives me a quick hug before walking back inside. I sit down on the steps of the funeral home and open up the envelope. Inside was a note and what appears to be a copy of his will. I decide to read the note first.

'Weiss, I know that I could never make up for the pain I caused you and your sister. After your Mother's passing I became a broken man and instead of being there for you and Winter I took out all my rage, loss, and pain on you. There is no excuse for how I behaved and my biggest regrets are how in my shame I didn't ask for Winter to bring that new Husband of hers home for a visit, how I didn't ask for you to bring that Ruby girl and my grandchildren over so I could see their faces and yours one last time before I leave this world. I know I could never ask your forgiveness so I won't but I hope that you will at least allow Kalt into your life. I deprived him of knowing his sisters for long enough. I have no right to say this to you but I love you Weiss very much.'

There appears to be tear stains near the bottom of the paper and they are soon accompanied by fresh stains from the tears falling down my face. I'm not ready to forgive him but...I suppose this is a start. Suddenly I feel a hand on my shoulder and I turn around to see my family. Ruby sits down beside me and wraps her arms around me, before I know it I am sobbing like a small child and hugging her as tight as I can. Eventually I feel Rubin's and Eis' arms around me as well.

(A Few Hours Later)

I am laying on my old bed debating to myself whether or not to read the will on my night stand. On one hand I guess I should see if he left me anything but on the other I don't know if I'm ready to read it yet. I finally decide to bite the bullet and begin reading it. It looks like he left Kalt a good chunk of his fortune, no surprise there, and he left Winter...Schnee Mining. Wow..he actually left Winter control of his company, it's fairly hard to believe. I continue reading and my jaw almost drops when I see that he not only left me millions but on the condition that we allow Kalt to live with us he left me ownership of the Mansion. I don't know what to think..on one hand I was more than happy enough with the life we had back home but on the other..I don't know if I feel comfortable taking any of it and on top of that what would my family think? If they do end up wanting to live here would it be right to deprive them of that?


	13. Chapter 11

Okay so I decided to go ahead and it this series with this chapter so it may jump around quite a bit. ^^ If you guys still want it I will start the prequel not to long after this, let me know in the reviews if you want it. :) If not then this marks the end of this story that I began with fast love way back in August of last year XD It has been a ton of fun and I honestly like to think that I have improved since then. :) If the prequel doesn't happen I have decided my next fanfiction will be based in the universe of Baka and Test. :) It won't be to long before my other story Red Rose Turned Black is over and I will be starting another story shortly after that one finishes as well :) I am thinking of doing a RWBYxDestiny crossover that came to me when I was playing Destiny XD Anyway enjoy the new chapter. :)

Chapter 11 -

"Live here?" Eis asks, probably surprised by my question.

"Yes, Grandpa left us the mansion and I thought we should discuss as a family whether or not we should take it." I answer.

"Wow...I don't really know what to say." Ruby says looking deep in thought. "I mean it is a nice place but I might have trouble transferring to the Police Department here."

"That is a good point...but I mean he did also leave us a lot of money so work shouldn't be a problem for awhile." I say.

"Yeah that is true I guess..I would kind of miss our house and everyone back home." Ruby says.

"Yeah.." Is all I could say.

"It was really nice of him to leave us this nice place but...what about my friends back home?" Eis asks.

"They could still visit it just wouldn't be...as often." I answer.

"Well I think it's a terrible idea." Rubin responds. "Like Eis said we don't want to abandon our friends back home, and besides..."

"He doesn't want to move away from Noir." Eis says.

"Dangit Eis why do you have to be so blunt about it!" he shouts, a blush spreading across his face.

"You seemed like you were having trouble saying it big bro, so I did it for you." she responds. They just go back and forth like that while I get lost in my thoughts. They all make good points. Yeah this place is really nice but our whole lives are back home. Our careers, our friends...the house where we had our kids and where they grew up...

"I guess that if Momma wants to stay...I can put up with it." I hear Eis say which shocks me.

"We all know this probably isn't an easy decision for you but if you decide you want to stay here than you know I'll back you up on it." Ruby says with that sweet smile of hers.

"I guess...I'd be okay with it, but only if I get to visit Noir at least once a month." Rubin adds, trying, in his own teenage way, to be supportive. I can't help but smile and I know what I have to do.

(An Hour Later)

"Your not staying?" Kalt asks.

"Afraid not, my family and I left our lives and hearts back home, so we'll be going back." I say with a smile.

"You'll be taking the money at least, won't you?" he asks.

"I told the lawyer we would take just enough to cover Eis and Rubin's college, also just enough to keep us covered in case of emergencies, the rest I wanted donated to various charities." I respond.

"Well..I'll be honest I was kind of hoping you would be staying but I understand and respect your decision, I hope you will at least visit from time to time." he says.

"Of course we will, I still have to really get to know my little brother." I say hugging him.

"and I would very much love to spend some time with my new big sister." he says hugging me back. "Not to mention my other big sister."

"Don't worry Qrow and I will visit as well." she says joining in on the hug. "It may be awhile since I am having the Schnee Mining HQ moved to my hometown so I can run the company from there."

"I understand." he says as we all break the hug.

"See ya later bro in law." Ruby says hugging him.

"I can't wait to see you again Uncle Kalt." Eis says hugging him as well. He pats her on the head with a smile.

"I can't wait to see you again either." he says. Rubin walks up to him and holds out his fist. Kalt clearly didn't seem to understand the gesture, which was fairly amusing, so Rubin had to show him.

"See ya later." Rubin says.

"Yeah um see ya." Kalt says. I imagine it might be a bit weird for them to have a typical Uncle, Nephew relationship seeing as how they are practically the same age. After we finished all our good byes we filed into Winter and Qrows van, taking off down the road back to our home.

(5 Hours Later)

"Hello Home!" Ruby shouts running inside our house and collapsing on the couch.

"It's great to be back." Eis proclaims as she hops on top of Ruby, which was honestly one of the cutest things I have seen in awhile.

"Alright since we are all tired from the trip and we haven't eaten yet, I vote we order take out." I say putting my bags on the floor.

"I second that vote." Rubin says sitting in the recliner.

"That's a great idea." Eis says rolling off her mom.

"You ready my mind Weissy." Ruby says throwing her arms up in approval.

"Alright I'll order the food, Rubin you can invite Noir over for dinner if you want." I say and at some point during my sentence he had already taken off for his room, with his phone to his ear. That boy is seriously head over heels. I pull out my phone and order dinner.

(2 Hours Later)

"That was delicious, thanks for letting me come over Mrs. Rose." Noir says. The fact that she is sitting so close to Rubin makes me think she is only happy to be here because she really wanted to see him.

"No problem Noir you are part of the family after all." I respond.

"Well we are gonna go hang in my room a bit." Rubin says grabbing her hand and dragging her towards the stairs.

"Keep the door open!" I shout, mostly joking...mostly.

"Mom!" he shouts back which makes the rest of us laugh. He is pretty cute when he's embarrassed. Suddenly Ruby and I hear a loud yawn come from Eis. We look to see that she is practically falling asleep in her chair, it is so adorable!

"You tired princess?" Ruby asks in a quiet tone.

"Yeah..kinda." she says with her eyes only about half open. Ruby picks her up.

"I'm gonna go ahead and take her to bed, see you uh upstairs?" she asks with a sly grin.

"Maybe if you behave." I respond waving her off and giggling. She walks up stairs and put Eis to bed...yeah I am glad we decided to come home.

(3 Years later)

"Rubin Rose." his teacher says his name into the microphone and we all start cheering. I still can't believe our baby boy is graduating from high-school. He walks up to podium to grab his diploma in his cap and gown, giving us a quick wave before he goes to sit back down. After the ceremony we all meet outside the school to discuss what we should do to celebrate. Ruby and I discussed it with Sun and Blake, we agreed that we would all go out for a big celebration dinner.

Rubin and Noir come running out of the front of the school. Rubin spins Noir around in his arms. Some might find it hard to believe that those two have been together as long as they have but I always knew they would probably be together forever. You could tell by the way he always looked at her. They refused to go to any college if they couldn't go to the same one. You couldn't pry those two apart if you tried.

We all decide to go eat at Nora and Ren's restaurant this time. We would go to Blake and Sun's but well they wanted a change of pace. It was a fun and happy celebration but..we parents were pretty sad deep down because we knew it would only be a couple of weeks before our babies would be off to college. Ruby and I would still have Eis for another 4 years or so but Rubin was our little baby boy and now he is all grown up. It takes everything I have to not cry.

After dinner Rubin walks up to Ruby and I. "Hey listen Noir and I are going to go and do our own celebration with just the two of us, so I will see you at home." he says.

"Alright sweetie, have fun." I say.

"Not to much fun though." Ruby says jokingly.

"Haha..hey um I also wanted to say..thanks." he says with an embarrassed smile.

"For what?" we both ask.

"For everything..I know I wasn't always the easiest to put up with but thank you for always being there for me, for raising me and helping me get where I am, because I wouldn't be here without you guys." he says. Ruby and I, both fighting back tears, hug him tight.

"We wouldn't have given up a single second of our time with you for anything sweetie." I say.

"Exactly, if anything we wish we could do it all over again..but we are so proud to see the young man you've become." Ruby says.

"We love you." I say, speaking for both of us.

"I love you guys too..really I do." he says giving us each one last hug before going off. Instead of going straight home we give Eis some money to play around in the arcade next door while Ruby and I decide to take a quick trip to the park. We tell Eis we will be back in about an hour and take off. Once there we walk alone in calm night, just enjoying each others company. I am clinging to Ruby's arm. Eventually we decide to take a seat on a bench.

"Weiss...did we really do a good job?" Ruby asks.

"I don't know honestly..just remember our job isn't over just yet, he may be a man now but he will still need his moms now and again, we also still have our Eis." I say laying my head on her shoulder.

"Yeah your right about that." she says resting her head against mine. "Do you..never mind its dumb."

"No, what is it?" I ask.

"Do you believe in an after life?" she asks.

"Well..I don't really know, I guess it's possible." I answer.

"I guess I just like the idea of our loved ones never really being gone...and of getting to keep loving you forever." she responds. She, even after all these years, can still make me blush.

"That does sound nice...but you know after life or not, our loved ones are still never really gone, they live on in the hearts and minds of those they left behind and as enticing as the idea of loving you forever is...I can be content with loving you till my last breath and spending every moment I can with you." I say leaning up and kissing her cheek.

"Yeah..I can too." she says putting her arm around me.


	14. Announcement

Update:

Attention readers I am excited to announce that my brother and I have started a new comic label called Myriad Comics and that under that label we will be adapting several of my fanfictions into comic form, starting with Red Rose Turned Black, after that we will be doing Fast Love and its sequel Lasting Love. If you would like to read the comic adaptations like the Myriad Comics Facebook page or follow the official Myriad Comics Twitter page to be kept up to date on the progress of the comics and to be informed when they go up :) Don't worry I will still be writing Fan Fictions so don't think I am just abandoning this site XD

I would post links but for some reason whenever I try messes it up. I'm assuming because you technically aren't supposed to link to anything outside of . Anyone who wants links just email me at MyriadComics yahoo . com (no spaces) and I will give them to you.


End file.
